Tips Para Destruir una Relación
by Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia
Summary: -NO TE GUSTO! Grito Wally apuntándome con un dedo. 'ese idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso' - ¡¿DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICE PARA SEPARARTE DE LINDA CREES QUE NO ME GUSTAS! Grite levantándome de mi asiento. –¡¿ACASO TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ! 'es un estúpido'
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic… ¡Espero que les guste!

Nota de autor: me podrían decir si les gusta este fanfic y dar consejos u opiniones, estaría muy agradecida. XD

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen

Jinx/ Nicole Díaz (he leído fanfics en donde ese es su nombre la verdad no estoy segura pero lo voy a usar)

Kid Flash/ Wally West

Raven/ Rachel Ruth

Argent/ Toni

Robin/Dick Grayson

Starfire/ Kory Anders

_Narrado_

''_Pensamientos''_

_-_conversaciones-

_Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Por qué el chico que me gusta no se fija en mí? o ¿Qué debería hacer para llamar su atención? Bueno eso mismo me estoy preguntando en este momento ya que como se abran dado cuenta tengo un enamoramiento y con Wally West que resulta ser el chico más popular, inteligente y rápido de la Secundaria, no solo es el más popular sino que también es el chico más ligón cuya novia es Linda Park (Como la odio). Y saben que es lo ''peor'' de todo esto es que yo soy la mejor amiga de Wally West, si yo, Nicole Díaz la persona más desafortunada del mundo y si es posible del inframundo también, ahora entiendo porque todos mis compañeros me llaman ''Jinx'' (pero ellos no saben nada de que estoy enamorada de Wally, soy bastante por no decir demasiado discreta con una cosa como esta) en este momento voy caminando a la ''cárcel'' ups quiero decir Secundaria._

-¡Hey Jinxy! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?-

- Te lo he dicho cientos de veces Wally no me llames JINXY!- _''primera hora del día y ya inicio mi tortura no sé que es peor que me llame Jinxy o que tenga que ver a Wally con Linda''_

-¡WALLY-POO!-

''_Diablos lo que me faltaba''_

-Hey Linda. _Dijo Wally con su típica sonrisa de Casanova._

-Hola Linda. _Dije yo con voz monótona, si Rachel me oyera en este momento se pondría orgullosa._

- ¡Wally que tal si caminamos juntos para la secundaria! _'' ¡No puedo creerlo no solo me tomo la molestia de saludarla y la muy desgraciada me ignora! Ya ven porque la odio''._

- ¡BUENA IDEA! _Dijo Wally, yo me quede parada mientras ellos comenzaron a caminar cuando de repente Wally volteo._ ¡HEY SLOWPOKER! TE VAS A QUEDAR PARADA HAY. _En ese momento vi como Linda me lanzaba una mirada llena de odio (bueno al menos el sentimiento es mutuo) en ese momento se me ocurrió una gran idea para fastidiar a la muy Zorra… y eso sería arruinarle la caminata ''romántica'' que iba a tener con Wall._

- ¡CLARO QUE NO_! Camine hacia donde estaban ellos pero había una pequeña grada con la que me tropecé pero para que no se dieran cuenta corrí hacia donde estaban ellos_ **(jejeje eso hago yo**) _y Wally me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza._

-Tan temprano y tropezando con esa pequeña grada eres muy lenta. _Dijo Wally_

-¡Yo no tropecé con esa grada!

-Oh no, la pequeña Niki jamás tropezaría con una grada. _Dijo Wally en forma de sarcasmo._ -Haces lo mismo siempre que te tropiezas.

-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! YO NUNCA EN LA VIDA ME HE TROPEZADO

-Bueno mi querida Jinxy tengo noticias de última hora, TE TROPIEZAS COMO MIL VECES AL DIA y ya ni siquiera me sorprende que uses esa ''estrategia'' de correr cuando te tropiezas.

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu mejor amiga Wallces Rodolf West.

- Si no los conociera pensaría que son una pareja de casados. _Genial y aquí viene Dick el es el mejor amigo de Wally y amigo mío._

-Hola Dick. _Dijo Linda con voz de no me agrado para nada tu comentario._

-Hola. _Fue lo único que le contesto Dick pero de manera fría. A veces pienso que a Dick tampoco le agrada Linda._

-¡HOLA AMIGOS MIOS! _Dijo Kori ella es la novia de Dick, ella es muy alegre y amistosa. Y Dick es tan, tan… Dick simplemente no tengo palabras para describirlo. Ellos son completa y absolutamente opuestos, pero como todos dicen los opuestos se atraen._

-Chicos no creen que se nos está haciendo tarde. _Dijo Linda_

-Oh se me había olvidado que estamos con la señorita perfecta_. Volteé a verla y le pregunte con una sonrisa:_ -¿Acaso tienes miedo de llegar tarde a la escuela? _Ella se puso roja de la furia pero luego dijo algo que no esperaba_

-Bueno al menos yo no he estado en detención 10 días seguidos. _'' ¡Oh, nooo dijo eso la muy PERRA!'' Wally se me quedo viendo curioso por saber lo q había ocurrido._

-Solo porque provoqué un incendio en el salón de química. _''Debo aprender a mantener mi boca cerrada -.-'' _

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE! _Dijo Wally alarmado cuando sucedió el ''accidente'' el había ido a una competencia fuera de la ciudad y solo hablábamos por chat. Creo que se me olvido contarle sobre ese pequeñito incidente._

**Flash Back**

_Era clase de química y teníamos q hacer un experimento en donde utilizamos fuego y alcohol lo que hice fue poner las puntas del cabello de Linda en el alcohol y luego esperar a que la ''magia'' sucediera, encendí el mechero y solo veía la función… Toni y Rae solo se reían y luego por accidente bote alcohol en la mesa y empezó a prender fuego… y como habían unas hornillas con gas… bueno eso que quede a su imaginación wuajajaja ^^_

**Fin del Flash Back**

''_Ahhh esa fue la mejor experiencia y detención no fue malo después de todo solo pensar en la cara de pánico que puso Linda cuando sintió su cabello quemarse era lo que me mantenía feliz.''_

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE. _Grite_

-Claro un ''accidente'' si con eso puedes dormir. _''Por supuesto que puedo dormir es como el mejor sueño hecho realidad, ver a la persona que mas odias ardiendo en el infierno literalmente. ''_

-Amigos creo que deberíamos seguir caminando. _Dijo Kory_

-Kory tiene razón. _Dijo Dick_

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? _Dijo Wally un poco ofendido por no contarle. ''Como quería que se lo contara – Hey Wally fíjate que le queme el cabello a tu novia porque no soporto a la muy $%& # a y por cierto te amo – ¡No claro que no!''_

- Ya te lo dije fue un accidente. _Wally abrió la boca para decir ¡RIIINNG! Sonó la campana ''creo que mi suerte está mejorando''. Salí corriendo a mi primera clase '' lo único bueno es que en mi primera clase no estoy con Wally así no me estará preguntando sobre el castigo, uff que suerte tengo__, ahora podre concentrarme en como destruir la relación de Wally."_


	2. Chapter 2

**En clase:**

''_Muy bien, el plan tiene que ser perfecto de tal forma que Wally no sufra por ''la señorita perfecta'' y por supuesto no se tiene que enterar de que yo estoy detrás de todo esto. Yo estaré ahí cuando Wally necesite apoyo o algún consejo… ya que eso es lo que siempre hago y el muy idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta -.- Pero bueno la primera fase será: Arruinar las citas, luego la segunda fase será: hacer quedar mal a Linda en frente de Wally, y como soy la mejor amiga de Wally, será mucho más fácil tener información sobre en donde, a qué hora y cuando serán sus citas. Ahí es cuando iniciara la tercera fase: ¡TAN TAN TAN! jugar con la mente de Wally wuajajaja. '' En ese momento tenía una sonrisa radiante, cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro._

-Hey Niki, ¿Te encuentras bien? _Susurro Toni una de mis mejores amigas, en ese momento Rachel bajo su libro y me miro._

- ¿Qué estas planeando? _Dijo Rachel_

-No estoy planeando nada. _Susurre todavía con la sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. Rachel y Toni levantaron una ceja._

-Sabes no eres buena mintiendo, estas planeando algo malo. _Dijo Rachel con voz monótona._

-Si esa sonrisa de psicópata yo la conozco. _Susurro Toni ''Sonrisa de psicópata ¡ENSERIO!''_ – Es la misma sonrisa que pusiste cuando fue el ''accidente'' en la clase de química, no me sorprende que te hayan mandado a detención después de eso. _''Ahora hasta mis propias amigas creen que soy la culpable, bueno si lo soy pero se supone que ellas deben decir que fue un accidente y apoyarme en todo. ''_

- ¡HEY MI SONRISA NO ES DE PSICOPATA! _Grite _

-Señorita Díaz gracias por informarnos sobre eso, y veo que está más interesada en estar gritando que poner atención a mi clase, sabe en el patio de la Escuela puede gritar todo lo que quiera pero en mi clase ¡NO! Y por si no entendió mi indirecta… ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE_! En ese momento toda la clase se empezó a reír. '' Vaya esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado. '' _– Alguien más quiere hacerle compañía a la Señorita Díaz. Todos se quedaron en silencio. – Eso pensé, ahora alumnos retomando con la clas son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8 y 8, 16… **(jajajaja)** _Salí del salón y fui hacia el patio. En ese momento había unos alumnos entrenando para la competencia de atletismo, me senté en una banca esperando al cambio de periodo. '' Este es sin duda el peor día de mi vida. ''_

- Jinxy ¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunto Wally_

-¿Qué DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ?

-oye por si no te abras dado cuenta estoy en clase de atletismo y no se supone que deberías estar en la clase de matemáticas… ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que pasa…

-Ilumíname.

- No soportas estar demasiado tiempo sin mí, así que decidiste saltarte la clase de matemáticas solo para venir a verme y animarme, sabes Jinxy eso es muy lindo de tu parte. _''Estúpido, eso es lo que es un tremendo estúpido. ''_

-¡Eres un Zopenco! Y ya que quieres saber porque estoy aquí pues bien, te lo diré. Me sacaron de la clase.

- ¡Hey! No hay razón para ofenderme solo estaba haciendo una hipótesis. Y se podría saber por qué te sacaron de clase.

-Por algo que grite.

-Sabes Nicole has estado muy rara últimamente, ¿qué tienes? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. _Dijo Wally en ese momento quisiera poderle confesar lo que siento por él. _

-Wally yo_… '' es ahora o nunca'' me anime a mi misma '' ¡tú puedes Nicole!''_

- ¡West el Descanso acabo! Dijo el entrenador '_' ¡¿Por qué?! Justo cuando se lo iba a decir, ¡ODIO MI VIDA!''_

-Lo siento Niki pero tengo que ir, me dices luego está bien. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

_El resto de las clases se pasaron aburridas, Wally me conto que tendría una cita con Linda, irían al cine en la noche porque la estúpida de Linda quiere ver una de esas películas cursis que tanto odio y por eso Wally no podría ir a mi casa a hacer el proyecto que nos asignaron y al fin lo que tanto anhelaba ¡SALIDA!_

_Fui a mi casa para dejar mi mochila, hice algunas tareas, me cambie, espere la hora para en que fueran al cine, me puse una peluca y lentes de contacto para que Wally y Linda no me reconocieran… _

_Cuando llegue al cine había una gran fila para comprar las entradas para esa tonta película, Wally y Linda iban a mitad de la fila ''no puedo creer que vaya a entrar a ver esa película ¡Nicole concéntrate en el plan!'' espere en la fila aburrida hasta que llegue a la taquilla pedí el estúpido ticket para la tonta película, luego compre poporo pos y una coca cola y fui a la sala donde iniciaría mi tortura…_

_Cuando llegue a la sala busque un lugar estratégico para sentarme, había un asiento justo detrás de ellos '' ¡perfecto que suerte!'' fui hacia allá y me senté… La película inicio y era tan aburrida que casi me duermo pero tenía que mantenerme enfocada en el plan, llego una escena de la película donde los personajes principales decían un montón de cursilerías y creo que se van a besar y decir que se amaran para siempre o esas cosas que se dicen los enamorados. En ese momento Linda volteo a ver a Wally y los dos se quedaron viendo y luego empezaron a acercarse. '' ¡TENGO QUE EVITAR QUE SE BESEN!'' me levante del asiento de golpe, se me cayeron todos los poporo pos y la_ _coca cola encima de Linda,_ - ¡QUE CURSILERIA! _Grite refiriéndome a la ''película'' en ese momento Linda se levanto de su asiento furiosa_

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE! No sabía que dejaban entrar a locas al cine. _Grito Linda furiosa. Wally se paro._

- Oye Linda no te pongas así, solo fue un accidente a cualquiera le puede pasar. _Dijo Wally '' ¡SI! Logre arruinar su beso y hacer quedar mal a Linda, ¡Punto para mí!'' en ese momento solo sentí que algo frio me cayó en la cara. La muy estúpida me había tirado su soda. Todos en la sala (bueno solo los hombres) empezaron a gritar ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! Y fue ahí cuando apareció el gerente del cine._

-Ustedes se salen del cine. _Salimos los tres del cine_

-GRACIAS. Dijo _Linda en forma de sarcasmo._ – De nada, pero no tenias por que agradecerme_. Le conteste pero Linda siguió quejándose. _

-NO SOLO ARRUINASTE LA PELICULA SINO QUE TAMBIEN ARRUINASTE MI CITA. _''En eso consistía la misión'' pensé. ''Misión cumplida'' _

-Linda no seas tan dura con ella, sus intenciones no eran esas. _Dijo Wally '' jajaja en tu cara Zorra'' yo solo estaba sonriendo._

-No sé cómo puedes salir con alguien que no pueda perdonar a una persona que comete un accidente. _Dije yo, en ese momento Linda salió hacia la puerta furiosa._

-Te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Linda, ella es algo impulsiva. _Dijo Wally muy apenado. _

- No te preocupes. En ese momento Wally fue con Linda, ella se le tiro a los brazos y lo beso. _'' Qué asco no sé como la puede besar si esta toda llena de soda, ¡WACALA!'' en ese momento hice una cara de asco. ''Bueno ahora solo tengo que esperar a que Wally me cuente como le fue en su cita. ''_

Nota: Pueden darme sugerencias y comentar si les gusta la historia. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chico Bestia/ Garfield Logan**

**Cybor/ Víctor Stone **

**Al Día siguiente en la Escuela:**

''_La misión salió como lo planeado wuajajaja'' pensé mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio. '' ¡No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado hacer las tareas más importantes! Pero lo bueno es que trabajo mejor bajo presión y me desvele haciéndolas'' puse mi cabeza en el escritorio y cerré los ojos. ''Solo descansare los ojos un poco'' _

**Narración normal:**

-¡Amiga Nicole! Despierta. _Dijo Kory_.

-Oigan yo creo que Jinx quedo en un coma permanente.

-Qué manera más original de decir que está muerta. _Dijo Rachel_

-No seas estúpido Garfield solo está durmiendo… creo que aun respira. _Dijo Víctor_

-¡Miren se está moviendo! _Grito Wally en ese momento Nicole abrió los ojos_.

-Niki que te paso! Pareces un Zombi. **Dijo Toni **

**Narra Jinx:**

'' _Enserio, ¡tan mal me veo! No puedo creer que me pase esto a mí. ''_

-Solo estaba descansando un poco. _Dije bostezando y estirándome._

-Pero parecías muerta. _Dijo Garfield y le lance una mirada de odio. '' Yo no parezco muerta cuando duermo. '' _

-Si no fuera porque aun respirabas juraría que estabas muerta. _Dijo Víctor_

-No exageren, solo tiene el sueño pesado. _Dijo Dick_

- oye Jinxy ¿Que te paso? ¡Te ves toda demacrada! Dijo Wally. _''Incluso él piensa que me veo fatal T_T''_

- No me paso nada, solo no dormí bien eso es todo.

- Y nos podrías decir porque no dormiste bien. _Pregunto Toni con una sonrisa coqueta._ – Sera que pasaste la noche con algún chico. _''Que cree que soy más fácil que la tabla del 1, pues ¡nooooo!''_

-Pase la noche con mis libros, ¡haciendo tareas!

-Oye solo era una broma, pero apuesto a que hubieras querido pasar la noche con algún chico. _Dijo Toni, yo solo le lance una mirada de muerte._

-¡Bueno Alumnos es hora de Biología! Como ustedes sabrán la biología es una belleza **(así decía mi profesor)** _dijo el profesor._

_Pasaron las clases y llego la hora de receso ''Este es el momento para preguntarle a Wally como le fue en su cita. ''_

Wally ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Linda? _Dije yo con una sonrisa._

¡Fue la cita más rara! _Dijo Wally_

¿Tan mal estuvo? _Pregunte yo como si no me interesara. ''Tengo que saber, ¡Ojala y diga que fue la peor cita que ha tenido y quiera terminar con la muy Perra!''_

Te acuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir a ver una película, cuando estábamos en la sala de cine yo ya estaba que me dormía con esa película cursi pero me tenía que mantener despierto porque si Linda se daba cuenta me Mataría. Después en la escena donde los protagonistas empezaron a decir un montón de cursilerías una chica que estaba en el asiento de atrás voto poporo pos y coca cola en Linda y grito que esa película era una cursilería…

¡Enserio_! Dije yo tratando de parecer preocupada por la pobre Linda. ''Ja, se lo tiene merecido, eso le enseñara a no meterse con mi hombre, ya sé que solo es mi mejor amigo pero yo misma me entiendo. ''_

¡Sí! Y después de eso Linda se puso furiosa y comenzó a insultarla. Después le tiro su soda a la chica en la cara.

Pobre la chica, no puedo creer que tu novia le haya hecho algo así a una persona. _Dije yo ''si, pase casi toda la noche tratando que la cara no me quedara mielosa .''_ Que comportamiento más salvaje. _Dije yo negando con la cabeza._

Pero si no hubiera sido por ese comportamiento salvaje no nos hubieran sacado del cine. Creo que tengo que agradecerle a la chica por provocar a Linda de esa manera, después de que nos sacaran del cine fuimos a una feria… y nos la pasamos súper bien… _En ese momento ya no escuchaba nada ''WTF? Se supone que este plan funcionaria todo estaba fríamente calculado, que diablos pasa con Wally. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE ME REVIRTIO MI ESTRATEGIA! Ok Tranquila Nicole, hay que mantener la calma un error lo comete cualquiera. ''_ –metí la pata… _susurre_

¿Dijiste algo Jinxy? _Pregunto Wally_

No, nada. Dije rápidamente. _'' ¡Tengo que cambiar de estrategia! Tiene que ser mucho más efectiva. '' _

**Nota: Me gustaría que compartieran algunas ideas para el próximo capítulo… (Creo que se me está fundiendo el cerebro T_T)**


	4. Aliados

_Después de que hablara con Wally, él se fue a hablar con Linda. ''Apuesto a que están planeando su próxima cita. '' Me fui a sentar con mis amigas y nos pusimos a hablar sobre la prueba de matemáticas que iba a ser dentro de poco. Luego regresamos a clase, pero no podía dejar de pensar cuál sería mi próximo ataque. _

_Hay estaba yo en clase de Lenguaje, haciendo un listado del plan. '' ¡No puedo creer que mi estrategia no haya funcionado! Tengo que buscar otra manera mucho más eficiente, creo que voy a necesitar aliados. Pero tienen que ser candidatos perfectos, que odien tanto a Linda como yo y por supuesto que sean de mi total confianza. '' En ese momento volteé a ver a Rachel, Toni y Kory y les dedique una dulce sonrisa. ''Excelente ya encontré a mis aliadas, el único inconveniente es que ellas no saben absolutamente nada de lo que siento por Wally. Conociendo a Rachel me pedirá una razón por la cual debería ayudarme, Toni será mucho más fácil que me ayude ya que ella me debe un favor por la vez que la acompañe a espiar a su novio para saber si la engañaba y por ultimo Kory, ella no odia tanto a Linda como Rachel y Toni, pero es una buena persona y esto es para una buena causa. Solo tengo que citar a las tres en un lugar para hablarles y pedirles ayuda. En este momento me siento como una:_

_**P**__ersona _

_**E**__mpeñada en _

_**R**__omper_

_**R**__elaciones_

_**A**__jenas. ''_

_Arranque una hoja de papel de mi cuaderno y apunte:_ _**Chicas, necesito su ayuda para algo EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTE, podemos juntarnos en mi casa a la hora de salida.**_ _Se lo pase a Toni y le hice señas para que se lo pasara a Rachel y Kory. Rachel solo rodo los ojos algo fastidiada pero Toni y Kori asistieron con la cabeza. '' Dos contra uno Gana la mayoría. '' Ahora solo queda esperar a que suene la campana. ''Porque cuando quiero que el tiempo pase más rápido, el tiempo se pasa más lento. ''_

**(Tres Horas Después) **

_Sonó la Campana me pare rápido del escritorio y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Rachel, Kory y Toni._

-¿Qué es eso extremadamente importante que no nos lo puedes decir aquí? _Pregunto Rachel._

-Ya se los dije, tenemos que ir a mi casa.

-¡Oh amiga Nicole me estas preocupando_! Dijo Kory con cara de preocupación, mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la Escuela._

-Ya tranquilas, apuesto que será para algo divertido_. Dijo Toni con una enorme sonrisa._ '_' ¡Ohhh, claro que será para algo divertido, o hay algo más divertido que arruinarle la vida a la estúpida de Linda''_

-Muy pronto sabrán de que se trata. _Dije yo, ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa._ '_'Muy bien Nicole ahora tienes que decirles de que se trata todo esto, lo más probable es que les tenga que decir lo que siento por Wally. Solo espero que no se vayan a echar para atrás. ''_

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa se sentaron en el sofá y yo me quede parada para decirles lo que estaba planeando. ''Debo decirles de una manera sutil, pero como empiezo. Tendré que empezar por lo más difícil. ''_

-Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a empezar a explicarnos en lo que quieres que te ayudemos. _Dijo Rachel aburrida._

-Muy bien les contare lo que está ocurriendo… quiero que me ayuden en algo muy importante y se trata sobre Wally y Linda.

-¡Ohh! Quieres ayudar a Wally porque ya va a cumplir un mes de estar saliendo con Linda. Eso es muy amable de tu parte amiga Nicole. _Dijo Kory '' ¡QUE! Como se le ocurre que quiero ayudar a Wally con algo así. '' En ese momento creo que me dio un tic en el ojo._

-No creo que sea para eso. _Dijo Toni_ – Solo mira la cara que puso.

-¡Déjenme continuar! Como iba diciendo trata sobre la relación de Wally… Quiero separarlos

-¡Qué Diablos te ocurre! _Dijo Rachel_ – Yo no quiero participar en una cosa como esta.

-Tranquila Rachel, Niki tiene que tener una razón para separarlos. _Dijo Toni_

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso amiga Nicole? _Dijo Kory. ''Bien ahora viene la parte difícil. ''_

-Porque…. estoyenamoradadewally… _dije lo demasiado rápido que creo que ninguna me entendió. ''Tranquila Nicole son tus amigas solo tienes que decirles lo que sientes y listo te estarán ayudando con el maravilloso plan que has estado planeando. ''_- Me gusta Wally. _Susurre. Ellas se quedaron calladas._

-¿Que dijiste? _Pregunto Toni. ''Que quiere que le grite lo que siento por Wally. ''_

-¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE WALLY, BIEN! YA ESTAN CONTENTAS. _Grite yo toda sonrojada._

-¡Ohhh, eso es lo más romántico que has querido hacer Niki! Yo te ayudare. _Dijo Toni ''Sabia que Toni me apoyaría jeje. ''_

-Estás loca si piensas ayudar a Jinx con eso de separar a Wally y a Linda! Dijo _Rachel ''vaya no me sorprende que ella no me quiera ayudar con esto. '' _

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de ellos. _Dijo Kory, en ese momento Toni se paro en la mesita de café._

-Oigan somos amigas de Niki y tenemos que ayudarla, solo vean en la situación en la que se encuentra: ella es la mejor amiga de Wally y como mejor amiga ella escucha a Wally cuando le habla de Linda, lo mucho que le gusta, como le fue en su cita con ella. No creen que esa es una de las peores formas para torturar a alguien. _''Toni tiene razón esa es una de las peores torturas. _'' Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. – Haber pongámoslo de diferente manera: Haber Kory qué harías si Dick y Kitty fueran novios y tú fueras su mejor amiga o Rachel qué harías si Garfield saliera con Terra y tú fueras la que lo escucha decir como la ama. _Rachel y Kory solo se quedaron calladas._ – No me vallan a decir que dejarían que ellos fueran felices sin importar lo mucho que les duela que ellos estén con otra persona que no sean ustedes, porque si me van a decir eso es una mentira nadie y déjenme decir nadie quiere ver a la persona que ama siendo feliz con otra persona. _''Sabia que Toni me apoyaría XD. '' Yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

-Te ayudare amiga Nicole. _'' ¡SI! Ya tengo a Kori de mi lado. '' Todas volteamos a ver a Rachel._

-Y bien Rachel ayudarías a tu amiga en una situación como esta. _Dije yo poniendo carita triste. ''Vamos solo di que si. ''_

-Está bien, te ayudare_. Dijo rodando los ojos._

-¡Ohhh, gracias, gracias, gracias! _Dije abrazándolas._ ¡SON LAS MEJORES AMIGAS!

-Ahora dinos que es lo que tenemos que hacer…


	5. Confundida

-Bueno ayer trate de arruinar la cita de Wally y Linda.

-No sé porque no me sorprende que hayas hecho algo así, ya veo porque muchas personas dicen que el amor te vuelve estúpido. _Dijo Rachel con voz monótona._

-Oye apuesto a que tu también arias lo mismo. _Dijo Toni y Rachel solo desvió la mirada._ –Y bien qué tal te fue con eso. _Pregunto Toni_

-¡NO SE QUE SALIO MAL! El plan era perfecto seguirlos al cine disfrazada, impedí que se besaran, logre que nos sacaran del cine, arruine la ropa de Linda hice todo eso para que hoy en receso Wally me diga que tiene que agradecerle a la chica del cine ósea yo por haber logrado sacarlo del cine porque se estaba aburriendo y para que después Linda y Wally se fueran a una feria. _Dije yo enojada._

-Creo que no lo hiciste bien… _Dijo Toni_ –Pero no te preocupes ya que aquí tienes a una máster en espionaje. '_'si, ya lo sabré yo. '' Rachel solo rodo los ojos_

-Amiga Toni yo no sabía que eras espía. _Dijo Kory muy emocionada._

-Kory, ella no es una espía…. Es una acosadora. _Dijo Rachel_

-Oye no insultes mis habilidades de espionaje. _Dijo Toni_

-Ya dejen de pelear, tenemos que concentrarnos. _Dije _–La primera misión no salió como lo planee, pero les pido su ayuda para hacer quedar mal a Linda enfrente de Wally.

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? _Dijo Kory._

-Tenemos que atacar en sus puntos débiles. _Dije yo_

-¡Ya Se! Una vez escuche que Linda era alérgica a la mantequilla de maní. _Dijo Toni y yo solo puse una sonrisa malvada. ''Eso es perfecto. ''_

-Oigan queremos hacerla quedar mal no matarla. _Dijo Rachel_

-Pero si está muerta Niki tendría el camino libre para estar con Wally. _Dijo Toni _

-Además no creo que muera si le damos un sándwich con mantequilla de maní. _Dije yo con toda confianza._ –Y si se pone muy grave la enfermería esta cerca de la cafetería… _''Solo espero que se muera wuajajaja. ''_

-Amigas no se supone que tenemos que planear como hacer que ellos terminen su relación…. Creo que planear un asesinato es demasiado peligroso. _Dijo Kory preocupada._

-Tranquila No estamos planeando un asesinato y ella no se morirá… ya conocen ese dicho ''Hierba mala nunca muere. ''_Dije de manera sabia._

-Bueno y como planeas darle ese sándwich? _Pregunto Rachel._ _''Eso será sencillo. ''_

-Simple, se han dado cuenta que Linda Siempre lleva refacción a la Escuela…. Bueno que tal si le escondemos la refacción y como el ángel que soy yo le daré el sándwich.

-Mejor dicho como el Demonio que eres le darás el sándwich. _Dijo Rachel pero yo no le hice caso._

- ¡COMO IBA DICIENDO! Yo le daré el sándwich… Wally vera lo generosa, amable, hermosa, inteli….

-¡CLARO! _Dijo Rachel._

-¡PROSIGO! Wally vera todas esas cualidades que tengo y quedara perdidamente enamorado de mi…. Y viviremos felices para siempre. _Dije juntando mis manos._

-Solo espero que no salga mal ese plan. _Dijo Kory algo preocupada._

-No seas negativa Kory todo saldrá a la perfección. _Dije con confianza._

-Chicas yo ya tengo que ir a mi casa antes que mis padres lleguen… _Dijo Toni_ –Nos vemos mañana.

-Yo también me voy. _Dijo Rachel_ –No vayas a hacer alguna locura…. _Me dijo yo simplemente rodé los ojos._

-Amiga Nicole nos vemos mañana… _se despidió Kori._

-Ok nos vemos mañana! _Dije._

''_Investigare un poco sobre las reacciones alérgicas que posiblemente puedan ocurrir. ''_

**(Al Día siguiente)**

_Ya tengo el sándwich preparado pero ''No sé si seguir con este plan. '' Anoche vi un montón de imágenes de personas alérgicas y eran horribles… A algunas personas se les hincha la garganta y si no se les da la atención necesaria es posible que mueran… ''No quiero ser una asesina, Linda no se merece una cosa así'' fui a lavarme las manos. ''no puedo creer que este temblando'' en eso se escucharon unas voces, al principio no le tome importancia y entre al baño… no daré esa información. _

-Oye Linda. _Dijo Kitty en ese momento yo entre en pánico y levante los pies del suelo para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba allí._ -¿Cómo vas con tu relación?

-¡De maravilla! Javier es tan guapo. _Dijo Linda ''La muy tonta ni siquiera se sabe el nombre de Wally. ''_ –Y te digo que es lo mejor, que es Universitario y por supuesto tiene mucho dinero, puedes creer que su familia es propietaria de uno de los mejores restaurantes…. _'' ¡WTF! Ó.Ó''_

-No estaba hablando de esa relación… _Dijo Kitty_

-Ohhh te refieres al pelirrojo ese… ¡NO LO SOPORTO! Repíteme porque estoy haciendo todo esto_… Dijo Linda._

-Porque sabes que La Esquelética esa está enamorada de Wally y quieres hacerla sufrir, aunque tienes que admitir que Wally está BUENOTE! _''yo no soy esquelética, tienen celos de que soy delgada. ''_

-Jajajaja si…. Sabes el muy idiota ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que lo estoy engañando, creo que está muy enamorado de mi y como no estarlo si mira lo hermosa que soy… no es de extrañar que me haya elegido a mi envés de la esquelética…. _''No puedo creer que le esté haciendo esto a Wally. '' En ese momento yo ya no quería seguir escuchando esa Espantosa conversación. '' ¡Por favor que se vallan de aquí!'' _

-Y que harás cuando termines de hacerla sufrir… _pregunto Kitty._

-Voy a terminar con Wally de la manera más cruel que sea posible… ya sabes que los chicos para mí son como accesorios que tengo que renovar.

-Eres tan malvada_… Dijo Kitty_

-¡Gracias! Son Años de práctica…. _Después ellas salieron del baño ''Que hago, si le digo a Wally lo que escuche lo más probable es que diga que estoy inventando todo porque él sabe que nunca me agrado Linda. '' Tengo la cabeza hecha un lio…. _

**Nota: Estoy tomando en cuenta sugerencias… asique pueden comentar y yo tratare de a****ñadir sus ideas. XD**


	6. Peligro

**Nota: En este capítulo mi prima me ayudo, espero que les guste. Recuerden que pueden darme sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo. **

_Te ha pasado que sabes algo demasiado importante sobre una persona muy especial para ti y no se lo puedes decir a esa persona porque te dolería demasiado verla sufrir por alguien o algo que no vale la pena…. Eso estoy sintiendo ahora mismo y déjame decirte que es lo peor, en este momento tengo la cabeza hecha un lio y no puedo concentrarme en nada, tengo ganas de llorar pero no sale ninguna lágrima. Siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmoronar… ''No puedo creer que esa perra le esté haciendo algo así a Wally, él no se merece que le hagan eso. Tengo que ser fuerte y concentrarme en lo que hare para que Linda no haga sufrir a Wally. '' Me encontraba en clase de Estadística y después de eso sigue receso. ''En momentos como este me gustaría meterle ese sándwich al hocico a la muy PERRA, pero no creo que sea agradable tener que ver como se retuerce de dolor en el suelo por la intoxicación; creo que abortare la misión. '' El sándwich se lo regale a Garfield porque a él le gusta la mantequilla de maní. Pasaron unos 15 minutos y sonó la campana para el receso. Me senté en la mesa donde ya se encontraban Linda, Wally, Dick, Kory, Rachel y Toni._

_Me senté a la par de Wally, apenas logre escuchar algo que le había sucedido a Linda en la hora de clase. En ese momento se acercaron a la mesas Víctor y Garfield pero Wally y Linda no dejaban de susurrar cosas._

-Oigan Chicos ¿qué ocurre? _Pregunto Víctor._

-Linda no encuentra su refacción. _Dijo Wally en ese momento entre en pánico voltee a ver a Rachel y Kory pero ellas solo negaron con la cabeza entonces voltee a ver a Toni y ella me giño el ojo descaradamente así que me levante de la mesa lo más rápido posible y me lleve a Toni arrastrada._

-Oye se supone que le tenias que dar el sándwich. _Me grito Toni_

-Eso ahora ya no importa porque se lo di a Garfield. _Vi la cara de sorpresa que puso Toni, voltee y vi como Linda salvajemente les gritaba a todos, la cara se le ponía toda roja, Linda parecía una combinación entre hámster y pato con sobrepeso. Fue entonces cuando Toni y yo empezamos a correr hacia donde estaban…_

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería_. Dije '' ¡Por favor que no se muera!'' En ese momento Linda cayó al suelo y parecía como si le estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico, Wally la tomo en brazos y la cargo, yo tome mi teléfono y llamen a una ambulancia. '' ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto! ¡Me siento como una cucaracha!''_

_Pasaron unos minutos y la ambulancia llegó, todos teníamos una cara de preocupación. ''me siento fatal T_T no quiero que le pase nada, ¡Soy una asesina!'' me temblaban las manos y estaba sudando frio._

-Jinxy no te preocupes tanto, No fue tu culpa. _Dijo Wally con una mirada sincera. ''Porque me mira de esa forma, tengo que decirle lo que paso en realidad. ''_

-Wally…. Tengo que decirte algo importante….

-Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes podría acompañar a la Señorita Park en la ambulancia? _Preguntó un paramédico_

-Yo iré con ella, Jinxy me dices después de que se trata eso tan importante. _Dijo Wally mientras se subía a la ambulancia. ''tengo que ir al hospital, solo espero que no sea nada grave. '' Vi la reacción de cada uno de mis amigos, Garfield era el que se veía más preocupado. ''Como no si él fue el que le dio el sándwich. ''_

-Yo…. ¡No sabía que Linda era alérgica al maní! _Dijo Garfield muy asustado. Rachel y Kory se veían preocupadas y a la vez decepcionadas de mí…. ''Como si yo tuviera toda la culpa. T_T''_

-Oye el plan salió como esperábamos. _Susurro Toni con una sonrisa, le lance una mirada fría_

-Sabes, yo no quería que todo esto ocurriera…. _Dije ''Tengo que disculparme con Linda… ''_

-No puedo creer que continuaras con ese Estúpido plan. _Dijo Rachel cuando estábamos solo Toni y yo._ –Te advertí que no hicieras ninguna locura.

-Amiga Nicole, me siento tan decepcionada de ti… _Dijo Kory. Yo solo baje la cabeza apenada por todo… ''Ahora yo soy la culpable, trato de hacer algo bueno por Linda y resulta mal. ¡Qué mala suerte! '' _


	7. Perdón!

**Nota: ya saben pueden comentar si les gusta y si no les gusta puesss no sigan leyendo ya que podrían comenzarles a sangrar los ojos jajaja son bromas si no les gusta pueden dejarme un comentario y yo veré como mejorar.**

_Siento que tuve toda la culpa… ''En realidad solo tuve una parte de la culpa…. ¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo explicarle a Wally lo que hice! Tendré que ir al hospital para hablar con él y saber cómo se encuentra Linda…. ¡Ojala y no sea nada grave!''_

**En el Hospital**

''_Muy bien Nicole ya estás aquí, tienes que decirle a Wally lo que paso…. Solo espero que el entienda como me siento. ¡Ya no hay marcha atrás!'' Me encontraba en la entrada del hospital, la verdad es que nunca me gustaron los hospitales…. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba una enfermera._

-Disculpe, sabe en qué habitación se encuentra Linda Park. _Dije un poco nerviosa por estar ahí._

-¿Eres familiar de ella? _Pregunto, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza._

-Somos compañeras_. ''No le puedo decir que somos ''amigas'' después de todo lo que le he hecho…. ¡qué culpable me siento!'' _

-Se encuentra en la habitación 214, en el cuarto nivel.

-Muchas gracias. _Me dirigí hacia las escaleras porque el elevador estaba fuera de servicio. ''Creo que ya estoy pagando por todo el daño que le hice… Subir hasta el cuarto nivel ¡llegare muerta del cansancio! Por lo menos tendré mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo disculparme… Solo espero que Wally no se lo tome demasiado mal. '' _

_15 minutos después _

'' _¡Al fin, llegue!'' caminé hacia la habitación pero vi que Wally se encontraba en el pasillo. '' ¡qué bien, se encuentra solo!''_

-Hola Wally…. ¿Cómo se encuentra Linda?

-Se encuentra bien, no fue nada grave solo una reacción alérgica. _''Uyy… un peso menos de encima. '' Suspire _

-Pero ¿ya está mejor? _Pregunte con cara de preocupación ''Como no estar preocupada si yo fui la que casi la mata -.-''_

-En este momento está con sus padres, pero el doctor me dijo que no fue nada grave… Te preocupas demasiado Jinxy, no fue tu culpa que le haya pasado eso. _Me dijo Wally tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. ''No le puedo decir a Wally, pero tengo que hacerlo. ''_-¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir Jinxy? _''Tengo que decirle. ''_

-¡Todo es mi culpa! _Grite, sentí como algo húmedo recorría mis mejillas. ''No quería que esto sucediera…. Linda no se merece lo que le hice''_ –Yo… planee todo esto. _Susurre._

-Jinxy… no fue tu culpa, Garfield le dio un sándwich… él no sabía que Linda era alérgica al maní… _Dijo Wally abrazándome._ –Tú no tienes la culpa Jinxy

-¡Es que tu no entiendes! Yo sabía que Linda era alérgica al maní…. Yo planee darle ese sándwich a Linda pero después de ver lo que podía provocar me arrepentí y le di el sándwich a Garfield porque a él le gusta la mantequilla de maní…. ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara, me siento muy culpable! _Dije llorando._ –¡Lo siento tanto!

-Tranquila, se que trataste de hacerle daño pero te arrepentiste y lo que ocurrió después fue un accidente porque Garfield no sabía nada de eso. _Dijo Wally de manera reconfortante._ –Pero a mí no deberías estar pidiéndome disculpas. _Yo solo asentí con la cabeza_

-¿Crees que Linda me perdone? _Pregunte secándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa._

-Sabes todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad. _Dijo Wally dedicándome una sonrisa._

-Esperare a que los padres de Linda salgan de la habitación para pedirle disculpas. _Wally dejo de abrazarme y solo asintió con la cabeza. _–¿Me quieres acompañar?

-Por supuesto Jinxy

**(Unos minutos después)**

_Los padres de Linda salieron de la habitación, se veían aliviados. ''No fue nada grave, un peso menos de encima, ahora tengo que pedirle disculpas. ''_

-Disculpen, Señor y Señora Park ¿Cómo se encuentra Linda? _Pregunto Wally_

-Se encuentra bien, no fue nada grave. _Dijo la Mamá de Linda de manera amable. ''No puedo creer que ella sea la mamá de Linda, ella es tan amable y Linda no tiene muy buena rePUTAción que digamos.''_ –Ustedes son compañeritos de Linda.

-Si ¿Podemos pasar a ver como se encuentra Linda? _Pregunte._

- ¡Claro! A Linda le agradara verlos. _''si como no'' Wally entro de primero a la habitación, yo iba detrás de él. '' ¿Como le pido perdón a alguien que odio tanto? Mmmmm Linda Te pido perdón por casi matarte….o mejor Linda te pido perdón porque eres una #$%%^#$ ! Que está engañando a Wally Y te odio tanto y por eso trate de matarte… ¡No, no sé como disculparme!'' Me acerque a la camilla donde se encontraba Linda y agarre una de inyección que estaba bacía._

-Linda te pido perdón por casi matarte…. Pero sabes algo no volveré a cometer errores. _Me acerque más con la inyección _–Sabes lo que puede causar un poco de oxigeno en las venas…. Es algo muy divertido porque solo un poquito de oxigeno puede causar la muerte…. Es curioso que algo que nos mantiene con vida pueda causar tanto daño…. _Dije poniendo una sonrisa malvada wuajajajaja _

**(Realidad)**

-Jinxy! Puedes decirle a Linda lo que querías decirle. _Dijo Wally ''vaya fue solo una fantasía, ¡vamos Nicole tu puedes pedirle perdón, Wally está aquí tienes que hacerlo por él!'' asentí con la cabeza_

-Linda me quiero disculpar contigo por lo que paso. _Dije poniendo una cara de preocupación demasiado falsa. ''Espero que se trague todo este cuento la muy estúpida. ''_

-Amor podrías dejarnos solas un momento, quiero hablar a solas con Nicole.

-Claro. _''No ¡Wally no me dejes sola con esta!'' llore mentalmente ''De qué diablos quiere hablar conmigo esta perra barata yo ya me disculpe con ella T_T'' Wally salió de la habitación y nos dejo solas._

-¿De qué quieres hablar?


	8. Declaración

**WARNING: si eres sensible al vocabulario ofensivo por favor no leas este capítulo…. Léelo bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo…. (Son bromas es solo que siempre quise poner una nota de WARNING esta era mi oportunidad XD)**

* * *

-Es más que obvio que no te agrado. _Dijo la muy perra._

-Que bien, pensé que ya no utilizabas tu cerebro. _Dije _

-Tú tampoco me agradas.

-Si eso ya lo sé, por eso estás jugando con Wally. _''Es una #$$^%^# ''_

-¿Cómo dices? Yo no estoy jugando con Wally…Dijo de manera inocente _''Estúpida, crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento… yo misma te escuche.''_

-¡Hay sí! Ahora vas a negar que no estás engañándolo con un tipo que se llama Javier el cual está en la universidad.

-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Deja de ser tan falsa… yo no le diré a Wally el tipo de Puta barata que eres, él solito se dará cuenta. _Dije con confianza._

-Wally nunca se dará cuenta y sabes porque… porque él a mi me ama o acaso no te has dado cuenta en la manera en que me ve yo soy su adoración… _En ese momento me sentí miserable ''Golpe bajo'' _

-Y yo lo conozco desde que estábamos en kínder… sé muy bien cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere de lo REPUTAción **(omitan las últimas cuatro letras)** que eres.

-No sabes cuánto te odio. _''Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso -.-''_

-Oye y ¿se podría saber cual será tu venganza? _Dije descaradamente_ –Porque yo aun estoy planeando la mía.

-Sí que eres tonta… Mi venganza será alejarte de Wally porque sé que estas perdidamente enamorada de él. _Dijo Linda poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro ''Si será estúpida jajaja me acaba de confirmar lo que ya se. '' Sonreí mentalmente._

-¿Por qué no simplemente hacerme algo malo a mi? _Pregunte con curiosidad._

-Sabias que es mucho más fácil jugar con los sentimientos de una persona…. Es una tortura psicológica. _''Tranquila Nicole no vayas a hacer algo estúpido, analiza a tu enemigo y luego cuando menos se lo espere atacas. '' _

-Pero no has pensado en los sentimientos de Wally_. ''Si Wally se pone mal por esta suripanta juro que la mato!''_

-No… no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que ocurra con él… Después de todo el único que me importa en este momento es Javier. _''Desgraciada'' en ese momento tocaron la puerta._

-Cariño, te traje algo para comer… _Dijo la mamá de Linda del otro lado de la puerta. ''No logro asimilar como pueden ser familiares, lo más probable es que encontraron a Linda en un basurero y como la Señora Park tiene buen corazón la adopto…. ¡Sí, eso debe ser!''_ **(Eso me dijeron mis tíos que hicieron conmigo jajajaja solo espero que sea una broma)**

-Lo mejor será no decirles nada de esta charla, creo que tu mamá no estaría muy contenta de saber que su hija es un parasito.

-Y que con la persona que estaba hablando trato de matar a su hija. _Dijo Linda ''Vaya si no fuera tan detestable tal vez podríamos haber sido amigas.''_

-Touché

-Cariño puedo pasar. _Fui a abrirle la puerta a la mamá de Linda_ –Muchas gracias

-No hay de qué. _Me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero antes me despediría de la mamá de Linda_ –Que pase buen día y Linda espero que ya te sientas mucho mejor. _Dije con una sonrisa_

-Que amable tu amiguita Cariño. _Le dijo a Linda su mamá. _

-Jinxy ¿De qué quería hablar Linda contigo? _Dijo Wally muy curioso. ''Ni loca le diré de lo que estaba hablando con la psicópata de su novia. ''_

-De cosas de chicas…. _Dije con una sonrisa._

-Estaban hablando de lo increíblemente guapo que soy. _''No puedo creer que Wally a veces o mejor dicho siempre puede ser tan odioso.''_

-¡Que te hace pensar eso! _Le dije._

-De eso se supone que hablan ustedes las chicas…. ¡Solo quiero saber de que estaban hablando! '_'si claro, pues nuestra conversación no fue del todo así…. ''_

-entonces quieres que hable contigo de chicos…. No creo que sea buena idea, podrían pensar que eres Gay… _A Wally se le descompuso la cara. ''jajajaja eso hará que ya no vuelva a preguntar sobre lo que hable con la suripanta.''_ –Oye Wally ¿te quedaras aquí o iras a tu casa?

-Me quedara para ver a Linda. _Yo solo rodé los ojos lo bueno es que Wally no se dio cuenta. _

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana. _Me despedí de Wally pero el parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. En el momento en que Salí del hospital llame a Toni a su celular._

_-_Hey Toni

-Niki ¿Cómo se encuentra Linda? ¿La matamos? ¿Sus padres ya están organizando el funeral? Porque si es así tendremos que salir del país para que nadie se entere del homicidio que cometimos…. _Toni no dejaba de hablar ''Vaya no puedo creer de que Toni ya sabía qué hacer después de que ''asesináramos a Linda.''_

-Tranquila Toni, no le paso nada…. Yo te lo dije ella como que es inmortal…

-Bueno entonces creo que empezare a desempacar mis cosas.

-Oye ¿desde cuándo empacaste tus cosas?

-Niki, Niki, Niki…. Las empaque desde ayer que planeamos lo que íbamos a hacer, una persona siempre tiene que ser precavida. _''Toni enserio pensó que mataría a Linda, eso me hace quedar como una mala persona T.T''_

-Toni tengo que contarte algo que escuche…. '_'Tengo que decirle lo que está planeando la perra barata.''_ –Esa maldita está engañando a Wally…. Lo escuche en el baño de la Escuela….

-Oye pero es enserio lo que escuchaste o simplemente me estás dando otra razón para odiarla y querer vengarte de ella.

-Es enserio lo que escuche…. Ella misma me lo confirmo….

-¿Y que planeas hacer?

-Estaba pensando es eso y creo que lo mejor será que Wally se dé cuenta como es en realidad Linda.

-¿Pero vas a tratar de sabotear las citas?

-Claro…. en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y esto definitivamente es la ¡Guerra!

**Nota: Ya saben me dicen si les gusta o no les gusta este capítulo…. Pueden darme su opinión, sugerencias, comentarios y si están pensando algo malo que le pueda hacer Jinx a Linda con gusto leeré sus mensajes… ya saben piensen que Linda es la persona que no les cae bien e imaginen esas cosas terribles que les gustaría hacerle a esa persona; desahóguense…. (jajajaja una motivación para que me ayuden) escogeré las cosas más terribles y retorcidas… (Me estoy quedando corta en imaginación T_T) **


	9. Casi muero!

-Eso es genial Niki, es de lo más romántico, yo como buena amiga que soy te ayudare a luchar por el amor de Wally. _Dijo Toni._

-Gracias…. lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es averiguar cuando será su próxima cita, oye puedes llegar a mi casa para que me ayudes con eso del plan es que me voy a quedar sin crédito… **(Eso me pasa a mi jajaja) **_''Lo que hace la pobreza. ''_

-Ok… voy corriendo para tu casa.

''_Voy a tomar un bus… conociendo a Toni ya ha de estar en mi casa. ''_

**(En casa de Jinx)**

_Cuando llegue a casa vi que Toni aun no había llegado. ''Creo que se va a tardar un poco. '' Cuando abrí la puerta me dirigí a la sala pero escuche unos ruidos en la cocina. ''Creo que Mamá llego temprano…. Espera un segundo hoy mi mamá me dijo que iba a venir tarde y papá jamás esta a esta hora en casa…. ¡Y si es un asesino! Por eso está en la cocina ha de estar buscando un cuchillo lo suficientemente filoso para matarme, luego esconderá mi cuerpo en el jardín para que nadie vuelva a saber nada mas de mi…. Lo mejor será llevar una escoba así le doy en la cabeza '' Me iba acercando poco a poco hacia la puerta de la cocina con una escoba en mano. '' ¡Y si es un fantasma; de alguien que murió en esta casa y busca un cuerpo para poseer! Soy muy joven para morir y para ser poseída por un fantasma! Porque tuve que ver videos de terror anoche! Mi corazón iba a mil por segundo… me acerque a la puerta, gire la perilla….. yyyyy_

-Niki! Al fin llegaste.

-Ahhhhhhhh! Tooonnnniiii! ¡QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE! Casi me da un ataque al corazón… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú me dijiste que viniera a tu casa.

-Sí ¿pero por donde entraste a mi casa?

-Niki, Niki, Niki…. _Dijo Toni negando con la cabeza._ Sigues dudando de mis habilidades de espía…. _''Si como no'' solo rodé los ojos_

-Solo dime como entraste.

-Deberías de buscar otro lugar para esconder las llaves de repuesto… _''Creí que escondiéndolas en una maceta nadie las encontraría -.- debajo del tapete es demasiado obvio. ''_ –Cuéntame ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que Wally deje de salir con Linda?

-El se dará cuenta de la suripanta que es y dejara de salir con ella…. Pero también tenemos que evitar a toda costa que nos descubran….

-Oye y vas a sabotear sus citas.

-Por supuesto…. Es más, tú me ayudaras a seguirlos.

-Y ya sabes cuándo será su próxima cita. _Pregunto Toni_

-Lo más seguro es que tengan una el fin de semana….

-Pero tenemos que saber a dónde irán.

-Tranquila…. De eso me encargo yo, mañana le preguntare a Wally.

-Y como le haremos para seguirlos…. Por si no te abras dado cuenta Wally tiene un auto, no los vamos a seguir con bicicletas…. _Dijo Toni. ''Eso no lo había pensado.'' Le dedique una sonrisa a Toni._

-Oye tus padres tienen dos autos y ellos solo utilizan uno.

-Ohhh ya se a donde quieres llegar…. ¡NO! Ninguna de nosotras tiene licencia de conducir…. _Dijo Toni. ''Tiene un punto a favor. ''_

- Pero Toni yo ya se manejar…. Puedes preguntarle a mi papá…. _Dije poniendo ojitos de cachorro. Toni solo suspiro._

-Está bien, le preguntare a mis padres.

-¡Gracias Toni! Te debo una. _''Con un auto será mucho más fácil seguirlos wuajajajaja.''_

-Oye y ¿no le pedirás ayuda a Rachel y Kory?

-Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir creo que no les gustaría ayudarme.

-Crees que estén enojadas por lo que paso.

-Nah, no creo…. Más bien están decepcionadas de nosotras. _Dije recordando la mirada de decepción en sus rostros. ''No fue mi culpa…. Solo tuve parte de la culpa. ''_

-Entonces me avisas cuando iniciaremos con la misión de espionaje.

-Sí, mañana voy a preguntarle a Wally cuando, donde y a qué hora será su cita.

* * *

**Nota: Disculpen que sea corto…. Lo que pasa es que está lloviendo en mi casa y estoy solita T_T creo que quede un poco traumada por lo que me paso hoy a las tres y media de la mañana…. Se los voy a contar ayer en la noche estuve viendo videos de terror porque me gusta sentir miedo, me fui a dormir a las once y media luego me desperté a las tres de la mañana (no sé porque) estaba lloviendo, mi cuarto es uno de los más oscuros de mi casa y a mis hermanos les da miedo mi cuarto ''es un escenario de terror'' vi mi teléfono y eran las tres y media…. Me puse a pensar que pasaría si algo sobrenatural pasara…. en ese momento mi laptop se encendió T_T e hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría deje que la laptop se descargara y me tape con la chamarra protectora jejeje. Ríanse si quieren y recuerden que pueden darme sugerencias para el próximo capítulo. XD **


	10. Desesperada!

**(Al Día siguiente)**

_Nos encontrábamos en clase de biología Toni y yo estábamos arreglando los últimos detalles del plan, los padres de Toni le dijeron que estaba bien que usara el auto pero si le llegara a pasar algo…. El más minúsculo rasguño lo pagaríamos con sudor y sangre…. Quiero decir caro… _

-Niki le vas a preguntar a Wally ¿cuándo será su próxima cita? _Susurro Toni_

-sí, le voy a preguntar en el cambio de periodo.

-solo asegúrate que Wally no sospeche nada.

-Tranquila…. Él no sospechara nada.

_Pasaron los minutos y llego el cambio de periodo. '' ¡Bien! Solo tengo que preguntarle a Wally si tiene algún plan para el fin de semana y ahí es cuando él me dirá que tendrá una cita con Linda el amor de su vida…. Muy bien ya que me prepare psicológicamente para lo que posiblemente me dirá es hora de preguntarle.''_

-Oye Wally ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? Pregunte desinteresadamente _''Vamos dime lo que harás con la psicópata, manipuladora, estúpida, tanga fácil de tu novia.''_

- ¡Ohhh! Se me olvido contarte que Linda y yo tendríamos una cita doble con Dick y Kory. _En ese momento me dio un tic en el ojo. ''No puedo creerlo, Kory me traiciono y con la maldita suripanta…. Yo que soy una gran amiga, que soy un pan de Dios, que siempre apoyo a los demás, que soy toda amor…. ¿Por qué me haría algo así Kory?'' _

-¡Wow! _Dije un poco más interesada. _–¿A dónde irán?

-Vamos a ir a la playa…. El papá de Dick tiene una casa cerca de la playa entonces nos quedaremos ahí el fin de semana. _Dijo Wally entusiasmado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. ''Ohhh si! ya tengo la información jeje.'' _

-¡Vaya que genial! Espero que se diviertan…. _Dije con vos monótona, no sé si vi mal pero a Wally se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro. ''Es solo mi imaginación, él ha de estar desesperado por que llegue el fin de semana y pasarlo con la estúpida.'' _

-Y tu Jinxy ¿Qué harás el fin de semana? _Pregunto Wally. ''Y ahora qué diablos me voy a inventar, no le voy a decir que lo estaré siguiendo todo el fin de semana creerá que soy una acosadora…. Vamos Nicole invéntate cualquier tontería que se te ocurra.''_

-Pasare mi fin de semana con Toni…. Creo que iremos a un parque acuático. _Dije poniendo una enorme sonrisa._

-¡qué bien! _Dijo Wally con una sonrisa demasiado falsa._

-Todavía estamos planeando lo que vamos hacer…. _En ese momento el profesor entro a la clase y otra vez a estudiar…. A la hora de receso seria mi oportunidad de interrogar porque Kory iría a una cita doble con Wally y Linda. _

- Oye Toni. _Le susurre _

-¿Qué ocurre Niki? No ves que estaba poniendo atención a la clase…. _Dijo con ojos somnolientos ''Si estar desparramada en el escritorio ahora se le llama poner atención -.-''_

-Ya sé que harán el fin de semana.

-¿Quiénes? _Solo me dedique a lanzarle una mirada de ''hablas enserio.''_ –Ohhh ya me acorde, por favor prosigue….

- Como iba diciendo ya se a donde irán y no solo eso también se con quienes irán…. _Toni se me quedo viendo de manera confundida_

-Quieres decir de que Wally ya se entero que Linda lo está engañando con saber cuántos hombres y planean hacer algo completamente depravado…. _Me golpee en la frente con mi mano…. ''No puedo creer que enserio este diciendo esto Toni.''_

-¡No! Wally no haría algo así…. Además yo no me refería a eso -.- irán a una cita doble, se quedaran en la playa por dos días y sabes con quienes….. Con Dick y Kory. _Vi los ojos de sorpresa que puso Toni._ –Puedes creer que Kory me traiciono de esa manera, a mi a la persona más amorosa, perfecta, inteligente, un pan de Dios….

-Si, si, si como digas. _Dijo Toni rodando los ojos._ –Oye pero eso no es tan malo.

-¿A qué te refieres? _Pregunte con curiosidad._

- A lo que me refiero es que podemos usar a Kory a nuestro favor. _Me quede con cara de confusión._ –Podemos decirle a Kory del plan y que ella nos informe a que lugares irán, ella nos mantendrá informadas de lo que ocurra en las citas y nosotras veremos cómo podemos atacar.

-¡Toni eres una genio! _''No lo había pensado de esa manera…''_

-Eso ya lo sé…. _Dijo Toni con confianza._ –Pero podrías decírselo a mi mamá…. Yo simplemente me le quede viendo con una sonrisa. _''Claro, después de todo lo que ha hecho Toni por mi es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.''_

-Está bien. _Asentí con la cabeza. _–Oye crees que tus padres te dejen salir todo el fin de semana y nos presten el auto. Pregunte con preocupación.

-No te preocupes por eso…. Yo me las arreglare y si para eso tengo que arrodillarme, rogar y prometer un montón de cosas lo hare… '_'Que buena amiga tengo…. Solo falta convencer a Kory para que me ayude.''_

**(A la hora de receso)**

-¡Kory! _Grite de manera desesperada, Kory se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos Toni y yo._

-¿Que ocurre amigas?

-Te queríamos pedir ayuda para una misión…. _Dijo Toni de manera seria_

-Ohhh es una misión para la agencia de espionaje en la que trabajas amiga Toni. _Dijo Kory con los ojos llenos de ilusión. ''No puedo creer que se haya tragado eso de que Toni es espía.''_

-Algo así. _Dije._ –¿Nos podrías ayudar a espiar a Wally y a Linda?

-Sigues tratando de separarlos amiga Nicole. _Dijo Kory viéndome con ojos de decepción._

-Pero es por una buena causa. _Dije y luego le conté a Kory todo lo que le estaba haciendo Linda a Wally, su plan psicópata para vengarse de mí y lo que estábamos pensando hacer con Toni de seguirlos a todas partes y que necesitábamos su ayuda para que nos mantuviera informadas a dónde irían._ –¡Por favor! Ayúdame con esto! Nunca te volveré a pedir otra cosa en la vida, te lo juro…. Con el corazón **(he visto mucho la película de UP XD)** _dije de forma desesperada y me arrodille para que Kory viera lo desesperada que estaba._

-Está bien amiga Nicole te ayudare.

-¡Gracias Kory! Te vas a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos. **(Eso dice mi tío jejeje)**

-Déjame ver si te entendí amiga Nicole…. Tengo que mantenerlas informadas de todo lo que ellos hagan en la cita….

-Sí, pero nadie tiene que saber que nosotras los estamos siguiendo. _Dijo Toni_

-Está bien. _Dijo Kory de forma algo insegura._

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien…


	11. Perdidas

_Llego el fin de semana y tuve que rogarle a mis padres para que me dejaran salir con Toni todo el fin de semana…. Mis padres no estaban muy convencidos de dejarme salir pero hice lo imposible. Empaque unas cuantas cosas; solo lo necesario para este fin de semana. ''Solo falta que Toni me llame para saber si le dieron permiso, espero que sus padres le digan que si.'' Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y vi el identificador de llamada que decía Toni._

-Hola Niki

-Hola Toni, ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

-eemmm…. Quieren saber a dónde vamos…. _Me quede en shock._

-Diles que pasaremos el fin de semana en la casa de unas amigas…

-Está bien…. Te llamare cuando haya terminado de hablar con ellos….

-Bueno. _Colgué y me senté en mi cama a esperar a que Toni me devolviera la llamada…. Pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y Toni no me devolvía la llamada. '' ¡Por favor que le den permiso a Toni! vamos Toni tu puedes regarle a tus padres, has todo lo posible.'' Pasaron cuarenta minutos y al fin Toni me devolvió la llamada._

-¿Qué paso Toni? ¿Te dieron permiso? ¿Te prestaron el auto?

-Oye tranquila, te dije que te ayudaría en todo y que haría lo que sea para que mis padres me dejaran acompañarte….

-y bien ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Me dijeron que si, con la condición que los llame cuando lleguemos a ''la casa de nuestras amigas.''

-Ok voy para tu casa y empieza a empacar tus cosas porque esta será la peor cita que Linda y Wally tendrán así sea lo último que haga.

-Bueno nos vemos.

_Agarre mi equipaje, Salí de mi cuarto y le dije a mis padres que iría a la casa de Toni para ir a '' la casa de nuestras amigas'' ya que ella tenía un auto en el cual iríamos._

**(En casa de Toni)**

_Los padres de Toni habían ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas, Toni y yo nos encontrábamos en su cuarto ya que estaba empacando sus cosas. ''Tengo que llamar a Kory para saber a qué hora saldrán.''_

- ¡Termine! _Dijo Toni._

-Bueno ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar a Kory para que nos informe a qué hora saldrán.

-¡Hola amiga Nicole! _Me asuste cuando dijo mi nombre… ''Se supone que nadie tiene que enterarse que estoy llamando a Kory.''_

-Kory se supone que no tienes que decir mi nombre.

-Ohhh Lo siento amiga Nicole. _Solo me di una palmada en la frente. ''Creo que me quedara una marca.''_

-Sabes que olvídalo…. ¿Te encuentras sola? ¿a qué hora saldrán?

-Si, en este momento me encuentro sola. Saldremos en unos 15 minutos.

-Kory ¿Ustedes irán en el auto de Wally?

-Si amiga iremos todos juntos…. ¡No es esplendido!

-si es esplendido a y Gracias…. hablamos luego Y RECUERDA QUE NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR POR NADA EN EL MUNDO MI NOMBRE.

-Bueno amiga Nicole adiós.

_Me quede viendo mi teléfono ''Lo primero que le digo es lo primero que hace.''_

-Toni dame las llaves…. Yo conduzco. _Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro. Toni me dio las llaves, pusimos nuestro equipaje adentro y entramos al auto. Ya íbamos de camino a la playa e íbamos siguiendo al auto de Wally desde una distancia prudente…. Había demasiado tráfico y ya me estaba desesperando…._

-Vamos! Que avance este tráfico! _Dije desesperadamente._

-Tranquila Niki, no hay que perder la paciencia.

-Tengo una idea…. Para no estar esperando tanto en este tráfico que te parece si tomamos un atajo. _Dije _

-No lo sé…. ¿Tú conoces algún atajo?

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa… por supuesto solo tenemos que tomar el camino de haya y luego giramos a la derecha y estaremos en la playa…. _Dije con confianza._

-¿Estás segura?

-Alguna vez me he equivocado. _Le pregunte a Toni._

-Déjame pensar….. ¡SI! Te equivocaste con el plan anterior y también cuando trataste de arruinar la cita de Wally y también cua….

-Fueron pequeños errores…. Pero esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento…. Nos ahorraremos tiempo….

* * *

**(20 minutos después)**

-¡Toni! ¿Dónde estamos? _Dije perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba._

-¡No lo sé! Te lo dije…. No teníamos que venir por este camino… Te lo dije varias veces. _Me grito Toni._

-Tranquila…. No me grites…. Llamemos a Kory para saber en donde están. _Dije marcando el número de Kory mientras paraba el auto._

-Hey Kory.

-Ho…la…. Amig…aa …. Ni… cole_… la señal no era muy buena pero logre escuchar que Kory me llamo por mi nombre._

-Kory te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre.

-A..MI..GA… NI..CO..LE… NO…TE.. ES…CU…CHO. _''Ohhh genial, solo espero que no haya gritado mi nombre.''_

-Kory me escuchas ahora. _Dije cuando vi que mi teléfono ya tenía completas las barras de señal._

-Kory ¿estás hablando con Jinxy? _Se escucho a lo lejos. ''Trágame Tierra.''_ Amiga ¿qué hago ahora?

-¡Solo pásame a Wally de una buena vez! _Dije enojada, Toni se me quedo viendo en estado de Shock y puse el teléfono en altavoz._

-Wally nuestra amiga Nicole quiere hablar contigo. _Se escucho la voz de Kory un poco…_

-Hey Jinxy.

-Hola Wally. ¿Cómo vas en tu cita? _Toni solo me observaba mientras hablaba con Wally._

-Pues ahorita vamos de camino a la playa y tu ¿En donde estas con Toni?

-Nosotras…. Puesss….. _'' ¡Piensa Nicole!''_ estamos en la feria.

-No se supone que iban a ir a un parque acuático_. En ese momento puse cara de horror y Toni hizo señas para que me inventara cualquier babosada._

-Si…. Lo que pasa es que el parque acuático se llama…. _Vi a Toni que me estaba viendo como si no supiera cómo ayudarme a salir de esta. _¡Acuaferia! Así se llama ese parque acuático. _''Tonta, es lo más estúpido que me haya inventado.''_ Bueno que te diviertas Wally…. Me puedes pasar a Kory.

-Claro… diviértanse en Acuaferia!

-Acuaferia… eso es lo mejor que te podías haber inventado. _Dijo Toni_

-Amiga Nicole

-Escúchame bien Kory…. Me puedes mandar un mensaje en donde me digas su ubicación.

-Claro amiga Nicole.

-Y una cosa más CUANDO TE LLAME NO ME DIGAS NICOLE!

-Está bien.

_Listo ahora solo tendré que esperar a que me llegue el mensaje y todo será perfecto…. _

* * *

**Nota: pueden decirme si les gusta cómo va la historia… mi prima me dio un montón de ideas muy buenas para algunos capítulos… ustedes también me pueden dar sugerencias y con gusto las tomare en cuenta.**


	12. Medusa!

_Pasaron unos tres minutos hasta que recibí el mensaje de Kory con la ubicación de la playa…. Arranque el auto y empecé a conducir lo más rápido que pude._

* * *

**(35 minutos después)**

_Toni alcanzo a verlos justo cuando se estaban estacionando en la playa, estacione el auto a la ''Perfección'' como la experta que soy, nos pusimos sombreros y lentes de sol para que nadie nos reconociera y salimos del auto._

-Oye dejaste el auto todo torcido. _Dijo Toni de forma criticona._

-Toni ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Eres perfecta?

-No.

-Puess ¡Yo tampoco lo soy! Así que dejemos el auto parqueado así y ya no me critiques…. _Dije de forma acusadora._

-Vámonos_. Dijo Toni rodando los ojos._

_Caminamos a una distancia respetable mientras seguíamos a Wally, no había ninguna actividad fuera de lo común solo veía como Wally le tomaba la asquerosa mano a Linda. _

-¡Contacto físico! ¡Están haciendo contacto físico! _Grito Toni mientras me zarandeaba._

-Tranquila, no es como si se estuvieran besando… _Dije confiada._

-Creo que no te gustara ver lo que están haciendo en este momento.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! _Grite toda preocupada._

-¡¿Qué acaso estas ciega?! ¡Se están besando pero más parece como si se estuvieran tragando! _Grito Toni._

-Shhh! ¡Cállate que nos van a escuchar! _Le grite, en ese momento Wally volteo a vernos por un instante creí que iba a quedar en shock, pero Toni se acerco a mí. _

-Actúa de manera natural. _Me susurro en el oído._

-¡Amiguis! Qué emoción! Ya viste las olas! _Dije entusiasmada._

-¡Puedes creerlo estamos en la playa! _Dijo Toni siguiéndome la corriente. Wally se nos quedo viendo de manera extraña y se volteo para seguir hablando con Linda._

-Ufff eso estuvo cerca! _Dijo Toni._

-No se supone que eres una ''máster en espionaje'' ¿Por qué diablos gritaste?

-Niki, Niki, Niki… _dijo Toni negando con la cabeza._ –Se estaban BESANDO ¿que querías que hiciera? _Dijo con poniendo unos ojos saltones._

-Sí eso ya lo sé, pero no tenias que gritar. _Le dije_

-Eso ya no importa, hay que concentrarnos en la misión. _Dijo Toni._

-Tienes razón.

-Vamos… oye Niki ¿Dónde están?

-¡No puedo creer que por estar peleando los hayamos perdido! Si no hubiéramos estado discutiendo nada de esto hubiera pasado! _Dije alterada._

-Deja de estresarte…. Te saldrán arrugas…. Además no creo que estén demasiado lejos….. _Dijo Toni buscando por todas partes._ -¡Mira ahí están! Dijo señalando al muelle.

-¡Rápido vamos hacia allá! _Dije jalando a Toni…. empezamos a correr hacia el muelle cuando de repente sentí que ya no tocaba el suelo…. Literalmente…. estaba cayendo._

-¡Niki te caíste! _Grito Toni asustada._

-¡NOOOO! Enserio! Si no me lo hubieras dicho no me habría dado cuenta! _Grite desde el mar. Estaba toda empapada, sentí que algo pasaba cerca de mi pierna al principio no le tome mucha importancia pero luego sentí un dolor punzante en mi pierna y vi algo parecido a una bolsa de plástico._ -¡Medusa! Toni ayúdame, sácame de aquí!

-¿Qué tienes? _Pregunto asustada._

-¡Que no escuchaste! Hay una medusa aquí…. _Le grite casi llorando del dolor._

-Tranquila, dame la mano!

-Bueno, pero apúrate a levantarme.

-Oye pero ¿Cuánto pesas?

-¡Insinúas que estoy gorda! No solo me pica una medusa y ahora me dices que estoy gorda!

-Solo cállate y deja que te levante. _Dijo Toni haciendo ''esfuerzo'' por levantarme. Cuando vi mi pierna estaba completamente roja… ''Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí T_T'' Llore mentalmente._

-¡Qué asco tu pierna! _Dijo Toni, yo me dedique a lanzarle una mirada asesina._

-Solo dame algo para aliviar el ardor….

-Tengo una idea, vi una película en donde ocurría algo parecido a esto solo que para aliviar el dolor tendría que…..

* * *

**(Un minutos después)**

-Estas…. Estas….. ¡ORINANDOME LA PIERNA! Toni esto es lo más ASQUEROSO.

-Tranquila es para que se te pase el dolor.

-Sí, Tienes razón ya no siento tanto dolor…. Pero eso no le quita LO ASQUIEROSO.

-Deja de quejarte… yo simplemente quería ayudarte. _Dijo Toni poniendo carita triste._

-Bueno…. Gracias por ORINARME LA PIERNA. _Dije en forma de sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos._

-No hay de que…. Tenemos que concentrarnos…. No más distracciones y no más accidentes. _Dijo Toni._

-Por supuesto tenemos que sabotear esta cita…..

_Pasaron las horas y nosotras seguíamos a todas partes a Wally y a Linda, ya se estaba oscureciendo y si no estoy mal ellos irían a la casa que tiene el papá de Dick en la playa._

-Oye Niki si ellos irán a dormir a la casa de Dick…. nosotras en donde nos quedaremos a dormir.

-Toni, Toni, Toni…. _dije negando con la cabeza ''he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella''_ -¿Quién dijo algo que nosotras dormiríamos?

-¿A qué te refieres? _Pregunto confundida._

-Me refiero a que no podre dormir sabiendo que Wally dormirá con esa maldita zorra, así que nos quedaremos en el auto viendo que no pase nada fuera de lo común en esa casa.

-¿Y si ocurre algo fuera de lo común? ¿Qué haremos? no podemos simplemente entrar a la casa…. ¡nos descubrirían!…

-Buscaremos una forma de entrar o de impedir que ocurra algo.

-¡Mira ya están entrando al auto! _Grito Toni_

-Que te dije! Nada de estar gritando. _Fuimos a nuestro auto, subimos y lo arranque. ''Tengo que seguirlos cueste lo que cueste.''_

* * *

**Nota: Lo del piquete de medusa me pasó a mí T_T pero a mí no me orinaron en la pierna XD Recuerden que pueden comentar si les gusto el capitulo, y estaba pensando en hacer la misma historia solo que la narre Wally pero no sé si les gustaría…. Pueden comentar si les gusta la idea porfis XD**


	13. Habilidades de espía

**Nota: este es el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste… y me gustaría agradecer a las personas que han comentado la historia ya que me dan razones para seguir escribiendo XD.**

**P.D: sigan haciendo sus ''tareas.'' :)**

* * *

_Los seguimos hasta la casa de Dick, eran las 7 de la noche, nos estacionamos casi enfrente de la casa y ya estaba cansada (por no decir harta) de todo lo que me había ocurrido este día…. Primero Wally casi nos descubre, luego me caí del muelle, después me pico una medusa y lo peor de todo TONI ME ORINO… '' ¡¿Por qué Dios, que hice para merecer todo esto?!'' _

-Niki que se supone ¿qué haremos si hay contacto físico entre Linda y Wally?

-Porque me atormentas de esa manera Toni…. no pasara nada entre ellos dos y sabes porque…. Porque si a esa estúpida, depravada, suripanta, perra barata se le ocurre tocar a mi hombre se la vera con migo…. Soy capaz de entrar ahí cuando todos estén durmiendo y hacerle lo peor que se me pueda ocurrir!

-Ohh Niki no sabes cuánto te admiro! _Dijo Toni sonriendo._

-Sí, sí, sí y como no hacerlo si soy la personificación de la perfección. _Dije confiada. XD Toni levanto un dedo para reprochar. _–Y si vas a decir lo contrario…. Mejor no digas nada!

-Oye y ¿cómo se supone que entraremos a esa casa?

-Toni, Toni, Toni… _dije negando con la cabeza ''Ya se me pego la maña de Toni''_ –En mi equipaje tengo todo lo necesario…. '_'ja, creo que nadie se imagino que traería todo eso a la playa, pero ya saben mujer precavida vale por dos XD''_ Incluso compre unas mascaras para que nadie nos reconozcan… _dije pasándole una de las mascaras…._

-Niki no somos criminales! Además yo no quiero ir a la cárcel….. Soy demasiado hermosa como para pudrirme ahí.

-Tranquila no es como si fuéramos a robar o algo por el estilo…. _Dije rodando los ojos ''que exagerada puede llegar a ser Toni.''_ -Solo entraremos, le haremos más de alguna maldad a la maldita perra barata y luego saldremos como si no pasó nada.

-Por si no lo sabías nos pueden demandar si nos descubren….

- ¡Toni por el amor de Dios! Para eso sirven las mascaras para que nadie nos descubra….

-¡Quieres que cubra mi hermoso, bello, precioso y todas las palabras que terminen con o…. Rostro!

-¡solo ponte la estúpida mascara cuando vallamos a entrar a esa casa! _Dije enojada, mientras sacaba mis binoculares para asegurarme que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo común._

-oye y si le preguntamos a Kory en que habitaciones dormirán cada uno de ellos….

-Toni esa es una grandiosa idea! dije mientras tomaba mi teléfono y comenzaba a marcar el numero de Kory. _''vamos contesta Kory!''_

-Hola amiga Nii

-Que ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre!

-Ohhh lo siento…. Se me olvido que no tenía que decirlo.

-Kory escúchame con cuidado…. ¿Te encuentras sola?

-Si…. Estoy en el baño….

-Ohhh Discúlpame si interrumpí el momento con tu amigo interior **(así le digo yo al popo ^^)** _dije mientras arrugaba la cara. _

-Descuida amiga, en este momento iba a salir del baño.

-Bueno, solo llamaba para preguntar en que habitaciones se quedaran….

-Creo que Linda se quedara en la habitación que tiene un balcón y está en el segundo nivel, Wally en la habita….

-Gracias Kory solo necesitaba saber en qué habitación se quedaría Linda.

-Pero… _en ese momento colgué el teléfono y empecé a planear la manera en que podríamos subir…. Esperábamos a que todos se fueran a dormir para iniciar el ataque, porque este sería el diluvio para la tipeja esa que osó meterse con lo que me pertenece…._

* * *

**(Cuatro horas después)**

_Yo aun seguía viendo por los binoculares y vi que ya todos habían apagado las luces, esta era nuestra oportunidad entraríamos unos 20 minutos después y le hare lo peor a la estúpida zorra… cuando en eso escuche que algo hacia un sonido raro era como si un cerdo estuviera atascándose de comida…. Voltee y vi que Toni se había quedado dormida…._

-¡Toni! Despiértate! Roncas como cerdo…. Bueno la verdad ni siquiera sé si los cerdos roncan….

-Solo estaba reponiendo energía…. _Dijo Toni mientras se frotaba los ojos._

-Ya que repusiste energías podemos empezar….. _Dije mientras me ponía la máscara._

-Es necesario que me ponga esta porquería. _Pregunto Toni_

-¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

-No pero….

-Pero nada! Ponte esa porquería….

-Bueno….

-Salgamos, tenemos que entrar por la parte trasera de la casa así nadie sospechara nada….

-sí, sí como digas. _Dijo Toni rodando los ojos._

-vamos.

_Nos escabullimos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y ahí fue cuando vi nuestro primer obstáculo…. Dick tenía un perro y no cualquier perro…. Era un pitbull lo bueno es que estaba amarrado. ''Gracias Dios.'' Dije mentalmente. Empezamos a caminar de manera lenta._

-Oye como que huele a mierda…. Cerca de tu pie. _Susurro Toni… levante mi pie y efectivamente era caca de perro._

-Tenemos que seguir con la misión esto solo es un pequeño inconveniente_…. Susurre y Toni asintió con la cabeza. Le hice señas para que se subiera en una de las gradas que estaba cerca para que después hiciera una escalerita con las manos y yo pudiera subir…._

-¡No quiero tocar la caca que tienes en el pie! _Se negó Toni_

-Solo tengo caca en el pie izquierdo tu me sostendrás del pie derecho…

-Está bien…. Pero si llego a tocar caca de perro será todo culpa tuya!

-Ohh y que me hayas orinado no cuenta!

-Era para salvarte la vida!

-Habían otras maneras de salvarme la vida…. Además esto es para salvarle la vida a Wally. _Dije poniendo ojitos de perrito._

-Bueno… pero apúrate a subir. _Dijo poniendo las manos para que yo pudiera subir luego yo le tendí la mano para subir a Toni y ya nos encontrábamos en el balcón…. Ahora solo necesitábamos abrir la ventana y para eso usaría un alambre que había empacado en mi equipaje. Empecé a tratar de abrir esa asquerosa ventana pero no funcionaba y ahí fue cuando Toni uso esas habilidades de espía que tanto presume y logro abrir la ventana._

-Bien hecho. _Le susurre_

-Lo sé. _Susurro con una sonrisa. _

''_Que diablos, se supone que esta era la habitación de Linda!'' me quede en shock._


	14. RETIRADA!

**Nota: Me dieron la idea de que a Linda le cayera baba en el cabello... no fue ni baba y mucho menos en el cabello pero el resultado creo que es mucho mas satisfactorio wuajajaja XD**

* * *

''_Que diablos, se supone que esta era la habitación de Linda!'' me quede en shock._

-¿Qué hace Wally en esta habitación? _Le pregunte a Toni susurrando, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros._

-Creo que es mejor mi pregunta ¿Qué diablos hace Wally en la misma cama que Linda? _Pregunto mientras señalaba la cama en donde efectivamente ellos dos se encontraban….'' ¡Gracias Toni! hubiera preferido no saber que ellos se estuvieron revolcando…. T_T'' me sentí triste por lo que estaba viendo y luego esa tristeza se convirtió en celos…. ''Yo si admito que estoy celosa :['' En ese momento La muy perra se empezó a mover…. ''Por favor que no se despierte!'' le hice señas a Toni para que nos escondiéramos y nos metimos debajo de la cama…. _

-Amor! Dijo la estúpida.

'' _¡Mierda! Ojala y no se den cuenta que entramos.''_

-Amor la ventana está abierta! _Dijo Linda con ese tono de perra barata que tiene mientras encendía la luz. _

_En ese momento vi que Wally (bueno solo vi sus pies) se levanto para cerrar la ventana._

-Oye ¿por qué dejaste abierta la ventana? _Pregunto Wally._

_Vi la cara de susto que puso Toni. ''No hay que entrar en pánico, ellos volverán a dormir y luego podremos salir.''_

-Yo no la deje abierta. _Le contesto Linda._

-y ¿Por qué huele a caca de perro? _''mierda, mierda, mierda! Que ni se le ocurra revisar debajo de la cama.''_

-Amor por si no te abras dado cuenta Dick tiene un perro… lo más probable es que se entro el olor porque se quedo la ventana abierta.

-Si tienes razón. _Dijo Wally mientras se acercaba a la cama y se acostaba. ''Uyyy eso estuvo cerca!''_

''Bueno…. Ahora tendremos que esperar a que se queden profundamente dormidos.''

* * *

**(Una hora después)**

_Salimos del escondite y nos dirigimos hacia la ventana haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando llegamos a la ventana trate de quitarle el seguro para poder abrirla pero se había quedado atorado. ''Vamos ábrete ventana'' me decía mientras trataba de abrir esa maldita ventana._

-Yo lo hare. _Susurro Toni. ''Si, Toni nos sacara usando sus habilidades de criminal….. Digo de espía.''_

_Toni estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que esa ventana se abriera…. Pero no se abría._

-Estamos encerradas! _Dijo Toni en voz alta y vi como se movía Wally un poco._

-Shhhh cállate. _Le susurre_

-Pero no podremos salir…. No quiero pasar la noche dormida en el piso. _Susurro Toni mientras entraba en pánico._

-Deja de hiperventilarte! Saldremos de aquí_! Susurre mientras intentaba de nuevo abrir esa ventana…. ''No puedo creer que esta cochinada de ventana se haya quedado trabada!''_

-Encontré una forma de salir_! Exclamo Toni en susurro mientras tomaba un libro grueso de una estantería. '' ¿Que se supone que hará con ese libro?'' __**CRASHHH!**_

_Toni había tirado el libro hacia la ventana…. Ahí fue cuando yo entre en pánico._

-¡Qué diablos estabas pensando! _Grite. ''Ohhh nooo!''_

-Momentos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas! _Dijo Toni._

-Ahhhhhh! _Grito Linda. Me quite el zapato que estaba lleno de caca y se lo arroje a Linda en la cara para que dejara de estar gritando como un mono aullador! _

-Salgamos de aquí. _Dijo Toni jalándome de la mano._

-Qué Diablos ocurre aquí! _Grito Wally._

-Wally son ladrones! Y me tiraron caca en la cara! _Dijo la pendeja de Linda oliendo el asqueroso hedor que producía la caca en su rostro._

-Ve al baño y quítate esa porquería del rostro! _Dijo Wally mientras se tapaba la nariz. _

_Toni salió de primero por la ventana y luego yo…. En momentos como este solo teníamos una cosa en mente… ''Tendremos que saltar desde el segundo nivel! Yo no me quiero quebrar el trasero! Pero es la única forma de salir con vida de aquí'' Saltamos desde el segundo nivel, lo bueno es que caímos bien pero el perro de Dick empezó a ladrar y creo que se le soltó la cadena…. ''Tiempo de entrar en pánico y salir corriendo.'' Yo solo sentí que algo me jalaba por el jeans que tenia, vi para atrás y ese perro del Diablo me estaba mordiendo el jeans…. Toni vio en la situación que me encontraba y se apresuro para ayudarme…. Logre escapar de ese perro y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos…. Podía sentir la briza de verano pegando en mi retaguardia pero no le tome mucha importancia…. ''Llegamos al auto!'' Nos quitamos esas mascaras._

-Niki ese perro te rompió el jeans.

-Pero, no se nota demasiado ¿verdad? _Dije mientras me volteaba para que Toni pudiera ver mejor._

-No, claro que no, Solo fue la parte….. Trasera del jeans…. _Dijo en voz baja._

-¡QUE! SALI CORRIENDO SEMIDESNUDA DE ESA CASA! Con razón sentía una briza en la retaguardia. _Dije mientras entraba al auto para cambiarme de jeans. ''Que vergüenza…. Por lo menos nadie me vio la cara…. O si no la vergüenza seria doble!'' Se empezaron a escuchar sirenas… ''Genial y a ellos se les ocurrió llamar a la policía!'' Toni se subió al auto cuando escucho las sirenas. _

-Puedes creerlo…. Llamaron a la policía! _Dijo Toni_

-No los hubieran llamado si tu no hubieras quebrado la ventana! Además están en todo su derecho de haberlos llamado, ¿qué harías tu si encontraras a dos personas con mascaras en tu habitación? _Toni se quedo callada, yo simplemente me dedique a ver por los binoculares lo que estaba ocurriendo…_

-¿A qué hora crees que se irán los policías? _Pregunto Toni._

-No lo sé…. Pero lo más probable es que se vallan rápido ya que no robamos nada…

-¡Esta ha sido la peor noche de mi vida! _Dijo Toni suspirando._

-Enserio crees eso…. Porque si mal no lo recuerdo tu no pisaste caca de perro, a ti no te mordió el jeans un perro y tu no saliste corriendo semidesnuda a la calle! Así que no tengas el descaro de decir que fue la peor noche de tu vida

-Tienes razón…. Fue la peor noche de TU vida!

-Pero no estuvo tan mal…. Al menos le tire el zapato lleno de caca a Linda en la cara. _Dije mientras ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción._


	15. El Teléfono de Kory!

**Nota: espero que les guste este capítulo y ya saben pueden dejarme comentarios de lo que se les ocurra. **

**P.D: La palabra que tenga un * la explicare en la parte de abajo.**

**P.D.D: La verdad ni siquiera sé si eso es una palabra…. **

* * *

_Paso una hora y los policías al fin se habían ido… ''Lo más probable es que hayan estado buscando evidencia.'' Dije mientras observaba desde el auto, no pude dormir en toda la noche y ya estaba amaneciendo '' todavía no me pasa el escándalo que causamos, lo único bueno de entrar a esa casa fue que le tire mi zapato lleno de caca en la cara a Linda…. Creo que así Wally no la va a querer besar por un largo tiempo jejeje. ''_

-Oye Niki tengo demasiado sueño. _Dijo Toni cansada volteé a verla y se veía fatal, tenia ojeras y los ojos los tenia completamente rojos…. Parecía completamente demacrada._

-Creo que será mejor que duermas. _Dije desviando la mirada… creo que me dañe los ojos solo de ver como esta Toni, vi mi reflejo por el retrovisor del auto y casi me quedo ciega, estaba horrenda… '' ¿Cómo no se quebró el espejo? Parezco un cadáver!'' Hoy sería el día en que regresaríamos a casa y lo primero que hare cuando llegue será bañarme, luego me voy a desparramar en mi cama y si es posible quedare en un coma temporal…. Seguí observando cualquier tipo de movimiento que estaban haciendo en esa casa. ''Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Kory para que me diga que está ocurriendo ahí….'' Marque el numero de Kory y no me contestaba… la llame como tres veces y después me contesto._

-Kory ¿qué está pasando ahí? Sabes que te he estado llamando como mil veces y tu ni siquiera te dignas a contestar esa porquería! _Grite_

-Jinxy ¿Cómo estás? '_'WTF! ¿Qué está haciendo Wally con el teléfono de Kory?''_

-Oye ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Kory? _Pregunte acusadoramente._

-Lo que pasa es que no dejaba de sonar…. Y como vi tu nombre en el identificador de llamada te conteste… porque quería hablar contigo. _''Ohhh que lindo de su parte!'' pensé mientras me sonrojaba._

-¿De qué quieres hablar? _Pregunte emocionada. ''Por favor que diga que va a terminar con la cara de caca de Linda y que ya no quiere saber nada de ella.''_

-Quería preguntarte si te estás divirtiendo con Toni.

-Si…. Nos la estamos pasando súper bien.

-que bueno…. Oye Jinxy…. ¿No has perdido algún zapato? _'' Ohhh Shit!''_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? _Pregunte fingiendo estar confundida._

-Es que ayer en la noche entraron dos ''ladrones'' a mi habitación y le tiraron un zapato a Linda en la cara y sabes que fue lo que más me llamo la atención de ese zapato….. es que ese zapato se parece a unos que tú tienes. _Dijo Wally de forma acusadora, bueno en mi opinión._

-Insinúas que yo entre a tu habitación anoche! Sabes Wally…. Primero: Yo ni siquiera sabía que eso había ocurrido. Segundo: En este momento estoy en el hotel del parque acuático. Y tercero: porque perdería mi valioso tiempo siguiéndolos en una de esas citas…. Sabes, yo también tengo vida social! _Dije ''Ohhh soy una maravilla mintiendo.''_

-Solo era una broma Jinxy…. Tu sabes que yo confió siempre en ti! _Dijo Wally._

-Más te vale…. Oye Wally ¿Qué harán hoy?

-Puesss estábamos planeando en ir a un restaurante… y tu ¿qué harás?

-Hoy regreso a mi casa… estoy cansada de todo lo que hice anoche y quiero descansar. _''Si, claro ahora que me dijo que irían a un restaurante no puedo dejar que las cosas se pongan romanticonas entre él y Linda.''_

-y ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste anoche? _Dijo Wally algo ¡¿Enojado?!_

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero saber si algún chico intento propasarse contigo para poder romperle la cara y dejarlo irreconocible! _Dijo Wally aun enojado._

-¡Por Dios Wally! Ya soy grande…. Puedo cuidarme sola! Y además no paso nada fuera de lo común anoche…. _''Ja, si se enterara que yo fui la que le tiro caca en la cara a su novia ya no me hablaría T_T''_

-Si…. eso ya lo sé! Y me alegro que tú no sufras de MPI* Dijo Wally.

-bueno…. Adiós nos vemos el Lunes! _Dije mientras rodaba los ojos… ''No puedo creer que Wally siga con eso de MPI''_

-ok, adiós Jinxy.

_Me quede observando la casa una hora! ''Y saben porque…. Porque creo que la estúpida de Linda se tarda demasiado en arreglarse para ir a un restaurante y como no hacerlo…. Si ella no tiene una belleza natural como la mía…. Es eso o aun se está tratando de quitar el apestoso olor a caca de la cara….'' dije mientras me veía por el espejo del auto…. ''Uyyy mejor ni me hubiera visto en el espejo T_T.'' Desperté a Toni porque ella tenía que ayudarme a sabotear esa comida romántica que tendrían._

-Oye no me dejaste terminar con mi sueño de belleza. _Dijo Toni irritada._

-Solo cállate…. Creo que como nos vemos en este momento no tiene reparación! _Dije harta._ –Además hoy iremos a un restaurante.

-¡En serio Niki! Quieres que salgamos así. _Dijo Toni mientras nos señalaba._ –Estamos hechas un asco, es mas parecemos vagabundas!

-No exageres! Además es por el bien de Wally.

-y que va a pasar cuando se entere de lo que estamos haciendo! _Grito Toni_

-Él jamás se enterara de esto y sabes ¿Por qué?... Porque nosotras no diremos nada! Y si tu le llegas a decir de lo que hicimos juro que te mato! _Dije lanzándole una mirada asesina._

-Niki…. Yo no diré nada! _Dijo Toni asustada._

_Esperamos a que salieran de la casa y entraran al auto para poder seguirlos al restaurante._

* * *

**MPI**: significa **M**aldito **P**egue **I**ndeseable. Este Término lo pueden utilizar para referirse **(de forma indirecta)** que están sufriendo de acoso por el género opuesto.

**P.D.D.D: yo creo que me botaron de pequeña y por eso se me ocurren todas estas estupideces…. **

**Gracias por darme la grandiosa idea que Wally reconociera el zapato de Jinx XD **


	16. Persecución!

_Los perseguimos hasta el restaurante ''la verdad creo que ellos no se han dado cuenta que los estamos siguiendo'' ellos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta del restaurante, nosotras por otro lado nos pusimos lentes de sol y sombreros para pasar desapercibidas._

-Niki…. Este es un restaurante elegante! _Dijo Toni_

-¿Y eso qué?

-Estamos hechas un asco…. Pensaran que somos unas vagabundas que solo vienen a rogar por comida!

-No estamos tan mal! Además nos sentaremos en una de las mesas que estén algo alejadas…. Pediremos algo de comer y observaremos los movimientos que harán. Ahora salgamos!

-Está bien! _Dijo Toni enojada_

_Entramos al restaurante y vimos en donde ellos estaban sentados, había una mesa justo atrás de ellos y nos apresuramos a sentarnos a esa mesa. Se acerco un mesero y nos vio de arriba abajo como si nos estuviera inspeccionando. ''Quien Diablos se cree.'' _

-¿Que van a ordenar señoritas? _Pregunto de manera altanera. ''Que cree, que no tenemos suficiente dinero como para pagar un estúpido plato de estos.'' Dije mientras revisaba el menú. ''Retiro lo dicho…. Creo que me va a dar un mini paro cardiaco.'' Vi como Toni estaba viendo el menú de manera calculadora._

-Pediremos una parrillada. _Dijo Toni_

-¿Y de tomar?

-Agua

_El mesero se alejo de la mesa y yo me le quede viendo a Toni._

-¿Como se supone que pagaremos por eso? _Pregunte alarmada_.

-Tranquila Niki… en estos restaurante elegantes si algo está mal con la comida o llegara a pasar algún accidente te devuelven el dinero y la comida es gratis. _Dijo de manera sabia._

-¿y si no ocurren nada de eso? _Pregunte de manera curiosa._

-Tranquila de eso yo me encargo. _Dijo Toni confiada. ''Que es lo peor que podría pasar.'' Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y seguí observando a Linda y a Wally, él le dedicaba a Linda miradas de profundo amor…. ''Solo es asco Nicole, él no la ama y jamás la va amar, cuando se entere de todo lo que le está haciendo me agradecerá!'' Él mesero llego con nuestra comida, yo seguía observando a Linda y Wally mientras cortaba mi filete de carne…. Luego empecé a comer de mi filete mientras seguía observándolos._

-Niki esto están aburrido. _Dijo Toni mientras me somataba en la espalda, en ese momento empecé a toser. ''Que diablos le ocurre a Toni, Me estoy ahogando!'' Toni solo me miraba con cara de preocupación…._

-Niki estas morada! _Grito Toni_

-Has…. Al…..go… _Medio que dije porque creo que no se me entendía nada. -.-_

-Está bien…. Tranquila Niki, estas en manos de una experta ósea yo! _Dijo ''Dios, si llego mi hora prefiero morir de una vez a que Toni me mate'' ella puso detrás de mí y empezó a hacer un intento barato de la maniobra de Heimlich… '''Veo la Luz….. Enserio estoy viendo la lámpara que está arriba de la mesa.'' Todos se alarmaron y creo que empezaron a llamar a una ambulancia, Toni continúo haciendo la maniobra de Heimlich hasta que al fin salió el pedazo de carne que se me había quedado atascado en la garganta, salió volando…. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta hasta que ese pedazo de carne le fue a caer justo en el ojo de Linda. ''Que buena puntería y a la vez asqueroso!'' Linda empezó a hacer un escándalo mientras el gerente del restaurante empezó a hablar con Toni y ella simplemente asentía con la cabeza._

-Niki que buena eres actuando! _Dijo Toni mientras se acercaba a mi._ –Ya no tendremos que pagar la cuenta! _Yo le lance una mirada asesina._

-Casi me matas y ahora me vienes con que fue ''actuación.'' _Le grite_

-Niki, Niki, Niki… _Dijo Toni negando con la cabeza_ –Ve el lado positivo de las cosas, ya no tendremos que pagar la cuenta y además que el pedazo de carne con el que te atascaste le cayó a Linda en el ojo. _Dijo Toni sonriendo ''Toni tiene razón, hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.'' Después de todo el escándalo que causamos seguimos observando a Wally y a Linda ellos simplemente pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron junto con Dick y Kory…. Luego nosotras salimos corriendo hacia el auto y esperamos a que ellos arrancaran_.

-¿A dónde crees que irán en este momento? _Pregunto Toni._

-Por Dios! Toni usa la cabeza…. Mañana tenemos que ir a la Escuela, lo más probable es que regresen a sus casas! _Dije enojada y como no estarlo si ella fue la que casi me mata._

-Apúrate, arrancar el auto!

_Hice lo que Toni me dijo y los comenzamos a seguir…. Todo iba normal hasta que Wally comenzó a acelerar. _

-¡¿Qué Diablos está pensando Wally?! _Pregunto Toni._

_Acelere el auto, ya íbamos a 110 km/h y Wally empezó a acelerar cada vez mas. '' Vamos Nicole, no pasara nada simplemente acelera, no dejes que Wally se te escape!''_

-Niki para el auto! _Gritaba Toni._

-Y dejar que ellos se escapen! Ni loca!

-Niki por favor para el auto, no quiero tener un accidente! _Dijo Toni a punto de llorar._

-Deja de estar gritando…. Además no nos pasara nada y no vamos tan rápido. _Dije mientras miraba a cuanto íbamos, Toni también hizo lo mismo._

-¡ESTAS LOCA! VAMOS A 180 KM/H! _Grito Toni_ –Yo no quiero morir…. _Comenzó a susurrar varias veces y después empezó a rezar. Luego se empezaron a escuchar sirenas, vi por el retrovisor y nos estaba siguiendo una patrulla. '''Noooo Tan cerca de alcanzarlos!'' pare el auto, el oficial se bajo de la patrulla y se dirigió hacia nosotras. ''Mantén la calma Nicole, lo único que hará será pedir la licencia de conducir que NO tienes.'' Voltee a ver a Toni pero no me ayudo en nada ya que ella continuaba llorando._

-Toni tranquilízate. _Le susurre y ella solo asintió con la cabeza._

_El oficial me indico que bajara la ventana y así lo hice._

-Sabía que iba a 180 en una zona de 90 km/h.

-Disculpe oficial…. No me había dado cuenta. _Dije de forma inocente._

-Sí, sí, sí, Todos dicen lo mismo…. Permítame su licencia y los papeles del auto. _En ese momento me quede en shock…. Busque los papeles del auto ''y ahora que hago para sacar mágicamente una licencia, vamos Nicole inventa cualquier cosa!'' le entregue los papeles del auto al oficial y el verifico que todo estaba en orden._

-Muy bien Señorita ahora permítame su Licencia de conducir.

-En cuanto a eso oficial…. No la tengo en este momento. _Dije con una cara de apenada._

-No me queda otra opción que ponerles una multa…. _Dijo mientras iba a la patrulla en donde guardaba las multas._

-Mis padres me mataran si se llegan a enterar que tenemos una multa! _Grito Toni._

-Tranquila Toni, todo saldrá bien. _Dije mientras arrancaba el auto._

-¿Qué mierda estas pensando? _Pregunto mientras yo simplemente acelere el auto mientras veía por el retrovisor si el oficial nos seguía y si nos estaba siguiendo…. Acelere mas el auto y cruzamos en una cuadra. ''Creo que lo perdí.''_

-Niki, acaso estás loca…. Como se te ocurre escapar de la autoridad!

-Lo hice para que no nos pusiera la multa…. Ahora solo tenemos que regresar a casa y todo estará arreglado. _Dije con entusiasmo, el regreso a casa fue tranquilo. ''Genial! No puedo creer que Wally se me haya escapado!''_

* * *

**Nota: si varios comentan el capítulos subiré el otro rápido XD gracias por pensar que soy graciosa es una de mis muchas cualidades... son bromas (sinceramente tengo más defectos T_T)**


	17. Lo que me faltaba!

_Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue desparramarme en la cama de mi habitación… ''Este fue el peor fin de semana de mi vida, aun no puedo creer que se me hayan escapado… '' Luego me quede dormida…_

**(A la mañana siguiente)**

_Me desperté toda adolorida, me ardía toda la piel y fui a verme en el espejo de mi cuarto…. _

-Nooooo! Parezco camarón! _Grite completamente alarmada…._ _''Porque! No puedo ir a la Escuela así…. Todos se van a burlar…. Porque se me olvido empacar el bloqueador solar!'' en ese momento tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de Toni. ''Ella ha de saber más de algún truco para ocultar las quemaduras.''_

-Niki! Parezco langosta! Y Sabes que mas… creo que me va a dar cáncer en la piel! _Grito Toni haciendo un gran escándalo…._

-Tranquila Toni! Yo también me encuentro en esa situación! Y no nos va a dar cáncer en la piel!

-¡¿Cómo se supone que iremos a la Escuela?! A ver respóndeme eso!

-No lo sé!….. Para eso te llamaba…

-Por Dios Nicole…. Que se supone que quieres que haga….. Yo no hago milagros y para esto definitivamente necesitamos más de algún milagro!

-¡Que! Entonces quieres que vayamos así a la Escuela!

-No tenemos otra opción… _Dijo Toni_

-Bien! Entonces nos vemos en la escuela. _Dije enojada mientras colgaba el teléfono…. ''Que horrible me veo, todos se van a asustar cuando me vean así.'' Me fui a bañar pero me dolía cuando me caía el agua, después me puse una blusa de manga larga y unos jeans y sufría cuando me rozaba con la tela. ''Porque! Creo que no podre caminar bien.'' Salí a la calle caminando como pingüino, no tenía otra opción era caminar normal y que me doliera todo el cuerpo o caminar como pingüino y que todos se rieran de mi desgracia…. Pues yo prefiero la segunda opción. ''Solo espero que Wally no me vea así.''_

-Jinxy! _Dijo Wally mientras me abrazaba y a mí me salían lágrimas de los ojos. ''Ohhh el dolor! Prefiero morirme a seguir sufriendo! Porque Toni no dejo que muriera cuando me estaba ahogando!''_

-Wally…. Me estas lastimando…. _Dije toda adolorida_

-Wow! _Vi sus ojos llenos de sorpresa_ –Creo que se te paso la mano con el bronceado. _Dijo Wally mientras desviaba la mirada…. ''No soporta verme! Debo estar hecha mierda y por eso no soporta verme!''_

-Solo vamos a la Escuela. _Dije un poco enojada conmigo misma, mientras caminaba como pingüino. ''A que estúpida se le olvida el bloqueador solar cuando va a la playa…. O si! A la estúpida de Nicole que lo más probable es que haya tomado Estupidilina_ **(No sé si existe esta palabra pero me gusta cómo se escucha XD)** _para ser tremendamente tonta y olvidar el bloqueador solar.'' Nos tardamos como media hora en llegar a la escuela… ustedes comprenderán caminar como pingüino te hace ir lento y aparte que Wally se quería reír de mi miseria. _

_Cuando llegamos a la escuela vi a Toni…. bueno una cosa que parecía a Toni…. ella estaba en la misma situación que yo, me acerque a ella, ustedes ya saben cómo._

-Niki! _Dijo Toni enojada._ –¿Sabes cómo tuve que venir a la Escuela? Tuve que caminar como pingüino y todos en la calle se empezaron a reír de mí…. Esto me pasa por ser cómplice de tus ideas locas!

-Cállate Toni que yo estoy sufriendo lo mismo que tú! Ahhh No, si yo he sufrido más que tú! A ver déjame que te refresque la memoria Me pico una medusa, me orinaste en la pierna, casi me ahogo en un restaurante, pise caca de perro, casi nos multan y un perro me mordió el jeans! _Dije enojada_

-Se te olvido que saliste corriendo semidesnuda a la calle…. _Susurro Toni pero pude escucharla a la perfección. _

-Y gracias por recordarme sobre eso! Así que no te quejes que tu vida es menos complicada que la mía_! Dije enojada_ –Y sinceramente no sé si pueda seguir con todo esto… Todo y quiero decir Todo me sale mal! Ya no se que mas hacer!

* * *

**Nota: Acabo de iniciar con mi 2da historia se llama Mi Mejor Amiga…. Es el pov de Wally…. Por si quieren saber lo que piensa Wally pueden leerla! Espero que les guste tanto como esta historia! XD ya saben pueden dejarme comentarios…**


	18. Como Duele!

**WARNING: En este capítulo no habrá demasiado humor…. Y si se ríen enserio que no era mi intención hacerlos reír…. Ya saben pueden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto el capitulo…. Y REPITO NO ES MI INTENCION HACER REIR. **

* * *

**Red X/ Javier **

- Y sinceramente no sé si pueda seguir con todo esto… Todo y quiero decir Todo me sale mal! Ya no se que mas hacer! Si continuo con esto de separar a Wally y a Linda lo más probable es que termine muerta! _Grite ya harta… Toni solo se me quedo viendo con sorpresa…_ -Por Dios! Toni no te quedes así! _Toni me hiso señas para que volteara y yo solo rodé los ojos…. ''Que puede ser más importante que mi bienestar físico!'' En ese momento me tape la boca con ambas manos…. ''No! Esto no está pasando!''_

-¿Tratar de destruir mi relación? _Dijo Wally_ -¡En qué DIABLOS estabas pensando! _Grito furioso. ''Estoy muerta!''_

-Wally…. No es lo que estas pensando. _Dije tratando de salvarme._

-Deja de decir libretos de novelas! Jinx, no puedo creer que TÚ hayas hecho todo eso…. Solo falta que me digas que tú fuiste la que entro a la casa de Dick, la chica del cine y además hayas sido la persona que nos estaba persiguiendo! _Luego Wally susurro algo que no pude entender. ''Que! ya no mas Jinxy T_T esto está mal!''_

-No… yo no…. _Tartamudeé ''Porque justo en el momento que quiero decir más de alguna mentira no sale nada.''_

-Eres la peor amiga! _Me grito Wally. ''Vamos Nicole…. No es tiempo para llorar.''_ –No puedo confiar en alguien como tú! _''Bien Nicole es hora de decirle lo que le está haciendo Linda.''_

-Solo lo hice para que no sufrieras porque Linda te está engañando! _Le grite enojada._

-Hay! Jinx… que acaso no puedes inventarte otra cosa más creíble! Ahora hasta estas culpando a Linda…. Me decepcionas! _Dijo Wally mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. ''Vamos Nicole piensa algo!''_

-Y que paso con eso de que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad! _Le grite tratando de llamar su atención, él simplemente se quedo ahí parado._

-No creo poder darte una segunda oportunidad. _Dijo en voz baja, pero yo perfectamente lo escuche. _

-Tienes razón, si yo estuviera en tu lugar…. Tampoco me la daría. _Dije mientras empezaba a llorar. ''Esto es mi culpa! Soy la peor exmejor amiga… porque después de todo lo que hice creo que ya no quiere ser mi amigo.''_ –Eso significa que ya no somos amigos…. _Dije en voz baja._

-Estas en lo correcto_…. Dijo mientras se iba…. ''Acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo!'' pensé mientras empezaba a llorar…._

-Niki…. No te pongas así! _Dijo Toni tratando de animarme._

-Y como se supone que quieres que me ponga! Acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida! _Dije llorando ''Ya no quiero estar aquí.'' _–Me voy de aquí…. Si te preguntan los profesores diles que estoy enferma… _Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas. ''Y que estoy muriendo de dolor.''_

-Y ¿a dónde iras? _Pregunto preocupada._

-Tranquila no es como si me fuera a suicidar…. Me voy a mi casa… _Dije tratando de sonreírle para que no se preocupara. _

-Bueno Niki yo le diré a los profesores… y espero que te sientas mejor. _''No creo poder hacer eso! T_T''_

-Gracias. _Dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida…_

_Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue ponerme pijama, baje a la cocina, saque todas las galletas de chocolate que habían, abrí el refrigerador y saque el helado de chocolate que mi mamá había comprado…. Subí a mi habitación, cerré las cortinas, me senté en mi cama e hice lo que en todas las películas hacen las chicas con el corazón roto en mil pedazos…. Puse música triste y empecé a ver películas con finales trágicos y cursis…. ''Yo que jure que jamás me pondría así por un hombre y en este momento estoy hecha un mar de lagrimas.'' _

_Después de ver unas seis películas porque ya me había aburrido me puse a dibujar corazoncitos rotos en todo mi cuaderno de dibujo…. Luego empecé a cantar con mi angelical voz…._

-¡Y DUELE, HAY COMO DUELE, QUERERTE TANTO! FINGIR QUE TODO ESTA PERFECTO MIENTRAS DUELE! HAYYY! COMO SUFRO! _En ese momento aventaron la puerta de mi habitación…. literalmente_

-Suenas como si te estuvieran matando! _Grito Toni mientras observaba mi habitación… _-Tu habitación está hecha un chiquero! Y no hablemos en el estado en que te encuentras…. Pareces como si NO te hubieras bañado en años! Y solo han pasado ocho horas desde que Wally te….

-WALLY! _Grite mientras me tiraba en mi cama y volvía a llorar…._

-No lo puedo creer…. Tú no eres la Niki que yo conozco! _Dijo Toni._

-Esa Niki murió como la amistad que tenia con WALLY! !_Dije con la cabeza en la almohada mientras volvía a llorar__**(como lloran las princesas jajaja XD)**__….. Pasaron unos veinte minutos en los que Toni me acompaño sentada en mi cama tratando de que dejara de_ llorar. –Toni…. se me acabo el helado… puedes ir a comprarme otro…. _Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas y me sonaba los mocos…_

-Te acabaste un galón de helado! _Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza_ –Niki no puedes seguir así…. O si no terminaras con treinta gatos y sola! Además me tengo que ir a mi casa…. Tengo una reunión familiar…. _Yo solo volví a asentir con la cabeza _–Nos vemos mañana. _Dijo Toni desde la puerta de mi habitación. ''Tendré que ir yo a comprar mi helado! Hayyy! Ni siquiera tengo ganas de cambiarme! AL diablo me voy en pijama…. Igual ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mi!'' Pensé mientras me ponía mis pantuflas y salía así a la calle._

_Llegue a la heladería, pedí un helado de fresa con chocolate en cono waffle (^^) lo pague y me dirigí hacia una mesita que estaba en una esquina y luego se me cayó mi helado _

-Primero Wally y ahora Tu helado! _Grite cansada…._

-Veo que no soy el único con problemas del corazón. _Dijo un chico un poco mayor que yo, tengo que admitir que es atractivo. ''Mierda! Y estoy en pijama! Este chico a de pensar que soy una chica loca que está a punto del suicidio!''_

-¿Quién eres tú? _Le pregunte. ''Creo que no le importa mi ''fabuloso'' atuendo.''_

-Me llamo Javier y tu eres?

-Nicole. _Dije de manera sencilla._ – ¿qué te paso? _Pregunte de manera curiosa._

-Termine con mi novia…. _Dijo algo deprimido._ –Ella…. me estaba engañando.

-Como lo siento. _Dije apenada ''Esta historia se me hace conocida…. Eres una idiota Nicole! Como dijo que se llamaba este chico…. Javier!''_ –Oye de casualidad tu ex no se llamaba Linda?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? _Pregunto sorprendido._

-Yo voy a la misma Escuela que ella.

-ya veo…. ¿Y a ti que te paso?

-Trate de destruir una relación y a mi mejor amigo le hice tanto daño…. _Dije a punto de volver a llorar. ''No le puedo decir que Wally está saliendo con Linda!'' _

-Vaya, deberías arreglar las cosas con tu amigo….. Yo no puedo arreglar las cosas con Linda, después de todo a nuestra relación yo ya no le veía futuro….. Pero un amigo es una persona valiosa… _Dijo Javier de manera sabia_ –Sinceramente espero que tu amigo te perdone, porque pienso que eres una buena persona y no querías hacerle daño, deja que te invite a un helado…. Dijo mientras se lo pedía a la señorita. –Me agrada tu compañía…. _Dijo Javier con una sonrisa de lado, yo simplemente le devolví la sonrisa. ''Este será el comienzo de una buena amistad.'' _

* * *

**Nota: ya saben, si les gusto este capítulo comenten! Y ES UNA ORDEN (nahh es broma) pero enserio comenten si les gusto el capitulo XD! **


	19. La Ley del hielo

**Nota: si no comentan este capítulo serán mil años de mala yuyu! XD**

_Javier y yo nos la pasamos todo el día hablando y resulto que tenemos muchas cosas en común…. Nos gusta el mismo tipo de música, películas, tenemos pasatiempos parecidos. Intercambiamos números de teléfono y a él ni siquiera le importo que estuviera hecha un desastre. ''A qué clase de persona normal se le ocurre salir a la calle con pijama -.- solo a mí!'' (Y lo peor es que yo también lo hago…. Salgo a la calle toda charrapastrosa) pensé mientras me acostaba en mi cama. ''Mañana será otro día…. Y tengo que hacer algo para que Wally me perdone.'' _

**(A la mañana siguiente)**

''_Ese fue el sueño más horrible que he tenido.'' Pensé mientras me ponía en posición fetal. Les contare, soñé que Wally se casaba con la zarigüeya epiléptica, tenían catorce hijos y yo solo veía lo felices que eran! ''A veces como me gustaría gritarle Aléjate de mi hombre perra!'' pero Wally no me quiere! Vamos Nicole, no te vayas a poner como ayer…. Recuerda lo que te dijo Javier, tienes que ser fuerte.'' Me levante de la cama y abrí las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz. ''Ahhh! Mis ojos! Me quemo!'' pensé mientras me tapaba los ojos…. Entre al baño me bañe, me cambie y vi que ya no estaba tan colorada como ayer. ''Al menos las quemaduras se me quitaron un poco!'' Salí de mi casa y me fui directo a la escuela esperando encontrarme por ''casualidad'' con Wally. ''Vamos Nicole no seas estúpida, él te odia demasiado y ya no quiere saber nada de ti T_T'' Cuando estaba en clase Wally se la paso toda la clase ignorándome y yo me la pase quebrando mis lápices de lo enojada que estaba. ''Eso es lo peor que le pueden hacer a alguien!'' Llego el receso y me senté con Toni, Rachel y Kory._

-¿Qué, ya se entero Wally de tu estúpido plan? _Pregunto Rachel mientras rodaba los ojos._

-Si! Y por eso no nos podremos sentar con los chicos hoy! Ellos van a estar con Wally!

-Pero… amiga Nicole yo quería pasar tiempo con mi novio… _dijo Kory_

-¿Que vale más un novio o una amistad? _Pregunte con la ceja levantada. Rachel solo rodo los ojos._

-Ya vas a empezar con eso de la amistad…. Sabes Jinx, porque no le dices a Wally que hiciste todo eso porque estas locamente enamorada de él. _Dijo Rachel con voz monótona._

-Noooo! Yo no estoy loca por él…. Solo estoy enamorada. _Dije con una mirada soñadora mientras juntaba las manos._

-Si eso significa acosarlo, entrar a su habitación en medio de la noche, seguirlo a todas partes, escapar de la policía y no sé qué cosas más…. Esos son síntomas de Locura! _Dijo Rachel yo le lance una mirada a Toni_

-¡Que! Tenía que contarle lo que había ocurrido!

-Toni! Te dije que no dijeras nada! _Grité._

-Tú me dijiste que no se lo dijera a Wally y Rachel no es Wally. _Yo simplemente me di una ''palmadita'' en la cara. _

-Amiga Nicole ¿Qué harás para solucionar todo esto?

-No lo sé! _Grite cansada_ -¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! Rachel tu que sabes sobre todo…. ilumíname!

-Dile sobre tus sentimientos. _Dijo de manera sencilla_

-Acaso estás Loca! ¿Sabes lo que me dirá?

-No

-Pues yo te lo diré…. Él me dirá que me odia por tratar de destruir su relación con la maldita zorra y que no le importo….. Ahhh y cómo olvidarlo también me dirá que tienen muchas chicas que se le tiran encima y que podría escoger a cualquiera de ellas.

-Amiga Nicole, no creo que nuestro amigo Wally diría algo así.

-Ustedes no entienden lo que es estar en la Friend Zone! _Dije mientras veía como Linda se sentaba a la par de Wally y él le dedicaba una sonrisa. ''Noooo! Que se aleje de Wally la maldita perra asquerosa!''_ -¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Por qué no hablas con nuestro amigo Wally a la hora de salida? _Pregunto Kory._

-Esa es una idea Grandiosa_! Dije de forma sarcástica. _–Kory por si no te abras dado cuenta Wally me ha estado ignorando todo el maldito día! _Grite._

-Oye…. Trata de hablar con Wally, él no puede pasar mucho tiempo ignorando a una persona…. Y mucho menos si es un amigo…. _Dijo Toni._

-He ahí el problema….. Él dijo que ya no quería ser mi amigo. _Dije en voz baja._

-No pierdes nada con intentar. Dijo Rachel de manera sabia. _''Bien! Hablare con Wally a la hora de salida…. Y le diré todo!'' Entramos a clase y espere a que sonara el maldito timbre para que saliéramos de clase…. ''Vamos! Rápido…. Estoy tan desesperada!'' Sonó el timbre, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida para esperar a Wally y aun no estaba ahí…._

-Nicole! _Dijo una voz '' ¿Por qué ya no me dice Jinxy?'' Voltee y me encontré con Javier_

-Javier…. ¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunte sorprendida._

-quería invitarte a almorzar, es que ayer nos la pasamos bien y me gustaría mucho si aceptaras mi invitación. _Dijo con una sonrisa. _

-Ohhh! ¿Javier que haces aquí? _Pregunto Linda mientras me empujaba. ''esa perra no tiene derecho de preguntarle nada!''_

-Nada que te importe….. MALDITA PERRA ASQUEROSA! _Le dijo Javier algo enojado, yo simplemente veía como se le descomponía la cara a Linda... ''jajajaja, Nicole no te vayas a reír.'' –Puedes reírte si quieres Niki. Dijo Javier viéndome con cariño, en ese momento me eche a reír y Linda salió furiosa hacia donde estaba un Wally enojado. ''La cage! Se supone que tenía que disculparme con Wally…. Y ahora que está enojado no le podre hablar!'' –Vamos Niki! Traje mi auto…. Dijo mientras apuntaba a un auto (imaginen el auto de sus sueños y multiplíquenlo por….. seis) entramos al auto y fuimos a un restaurante en donde nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo._

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Te disculpaste con tu amigo? _Pregunto Javier._

-No pude hacerlo. _Dije en voz baja_

-Tú puedes hacerlo Nicole. _Dijo Javier mientras me tomaba de la mano y me miraba a los ojos._

-Linda! Mira quienes están aquí! _Voltee y vi que Wally se encontraba justo detrás de mí. _

**Nota: Dejen su comentario y me podrían decir cómo quieren que sea la reconciliación de Wally y Jinx ¿Romántica o Graciosa? XD**


	20. Wally Celoso? Imposible!

-Linda! Mira quienes están aquí! _Voltee y vi que Wally se encontraba justo detrás de mí. _–No les molesta si nos sentamos junto a ustedes…. _Dijo Wally mientras se sentaba a la par de Javier._ -¿Verdad?

-No sé porque preguntas si ya estas sentado. _Dijo Javier._

-Oye y ¿tu quien eres_? Le pregunto Wally a Javier mientras se le acercaba amenazadoramente. ''WTF! Que le pasa a Wally?'' _

-Él es Javier. _Dije _

-A ti no te pregunte Jinx! _Grito mientras seguía observando a Javier. ''Parece psicópata.''_

-Oye ¿qué clase de apodo es ese? _Pregunto Javier._

-Ohhh! así es como me dice Wally.

-A ti no te pregunte Nicole! _Dijo Javier mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio a Wally ''Que pasa con estos hombres! Creo que Javier ya se dio cuenta que Wally es el novio de Linda!''_ –Ese es el peor apodo para alguien tan amable y cariñosa como Niki. _Dijo Javier, en ese momento me tomo de la mano y yo me sonroje. _

-ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE JINX! _Grito Wally mientras se levantaba del asiento. ''Wally se volvió loco!''_ -¿Quién diablos te crees para tomarle la mano a Jinx? _En ese momento Javier se levanto del asiento. _

-¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer?! _Dijo Javier de forma amenazante. ''Sinceramente no se qué pensar en momentos como este….''_

-Amor…. cálmate! _Le dijo Linda a Wally mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, él simplemente rodo los ojos._ –Si vamos a almorzar con ellos tienes que comportarte como caballero! _Wally simplemente gruño y volvió a sentarse. '' ¡¿Por qué está enojado?! Que pregunta más estúpida Nicole! Es obvio que todavía está enojado por lo que le hiciste!'' en ese momento llego el mesero._

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? _Pregunto de manera amable. _

-sí, Niki ¿quieres que ordene por ti? _Pregunto Javier ''¿Que tan malo puede ser?''_

-está bien_. Dije mientras me encogía de hombros y cerraba el menú. _

-Me podría traer un pie de mora azul y un Milk Shake de fresa y para mí una hamburguesa y una soda. _''Wow Javier sí que me conoce!''_

-Ohhh! El pie de mora azul es mi favorito! Y adoro el Milk Shake! _Dije con una sonrisa. En ese momento Wally somato la mesa con su puño mientras hacia una mueca…._

-Mesero yo voy a querer un pie de mora azul y un Milk Shake de fresa por favor! _Dijo Wally enojado. ''¿Desde cuándo a Wally le gusta el pie de mora azul? Cada vez que yo le decía que lo probara el me decía que no le gustaba…. Esto esta raro!'' _

-Y yo voy a querer una ensalada. _Dijo Linda _

-Enseguida les traigo su pedido _Dijo el mesero mientras se iba…. Después Wally y Javier se quedaron en silencio observándose. ''Uhhhh! Que incomodo silencio!''_

-Y bien…. Javier ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? _Pregunte tratando de hacer conversación._

- ¡¿Por qué le preguntas a él y a mí no?! _Dijo Wally mientras apuntaba a Javier ''Ok….. Para que quiere que le pregunte si él me ha estado ignorando todo el maldito día!''_

-Estuvo bien mi día…. Lo único malo es que me dejaron un proyecto en la facultad de ingeniería industrial. _Dijo Javier mientras ignoraba a Wally. _

-Jinxy te recuerdo que este viernes tendré una carrera…. _Dijo Wally mientras empujaba a Javier '' ¡¿Ahora si me habla?!'' _–Acuérdate que tú me prometiste que irías a apoyarme.

-Nicole! como te iba diciendo…. _Dijo Javier mientras le regresaba el empujón a Wally ''WTF?! ¡Se comportan como idiotas!'' en ese momento llego el mesero con la comida._

-Buen provecho ¡Que disfruten la comida! _Dijo mientras se retiraba…. Empezamos a comer y salo veía las caras que hacia Wally mientras comía el pie de mora azul._

-Esta delicioso_! Dijo Wally mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa. _

-Nicole…. Cuando terminemos de almorzar yo te llevare a tu casa. _Dijo Javier _

-Nooo! Jinx tú no iras con este hombre depravado! _Grito Wally mientras apuntaba a la cara de Javier con el tenedor. ''De donde saco Wally que Javier es un depravado?''_

-Pues…. Nicole no se irá con un psicópata como tú! _Dijo Javier mientras apartaba el tenedor de su cara. _

-ES SUFICIENTE! _Grito Wally mientras se ponía de pie _–TÚ TE VIENES CONMIGO. _Dijo mientras me cargaba y me ponía en su espalda '' ¡Yo no soy un costal de papas!''_

-Oye no puedes tratarla así…. Además tú tienes que llevar a tu novia a su casa. _Dijo Javier mientras apuntaba a Linda, en ese momento yo me baje de la espalda de Wally. _

-Si! Amor tú me tienes que llevar a mi casa. _Dijo Linda mientras abrazaba a Wally._

-Bueno Niki…. Dejemos a esta pareja de enamorados. _Dijo Javier pasando un brazo por mis hombros. _

-Bueno…. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. _Dije, Wally simplemente estaba viendo para otro lado con el seño fruncido, Javier pago por la comida y después nos dirigimos hacia su auto._

-No sabía que le gustas al novio de Linda. _Dijo Javier cundo entramos al auto. ''que mierda comió Javier para pensar eso!''_

-Yo no le gusto…. Solo somos amigos. _Dije sonrojada._

-Nicole…. No puedo creer que seas tan despistada y no te hayas dado cuenta que el novio de Linda estaba celoso porque estabas contigo. _Dijo Javier mientras arrancaba el auto._

-¿Tu de donde sacaste eso? Wally está enojado conmigo….

-Por si no te abras dado cuenta SOY HOMBRE! Se cuando un hombre esta celoso y ese tú ''amigo'' estaba enfermo de celos_. ''¡¿será que es cierto eso?! Además si le gustara a Wally, ya me lo habría dicho… a no ser que sea lo suficientemente menso para no decirme nada el muy estúpido -.- ''_

**Nota: Si les gusto Wally celoso dejen su comentario! XD y les voy a ser sincera me cuesta demasiado hacer el pov de Wally…. Ustedes sabrán que para una chica es difícil saber cómo piensan los hombres…. Por eso estoy haciendo ese pov como hablan mis amigos y como ellos me dicen que son algunas chicas…. Acepto recomendaciones :)**


	21. Cobarde!

_Me encontraba en mi casa aun pensando en lo que Javier me había dicho. ''¿Sera que es verdad lo que me dijo Javier? No…. Wally no es celoso y mucho menos se pondría celoso porque Javier estaba conmigo.'' Me quite los zapatos y senté en el sofá mientras encendía la televisión y de repente sonó el timbre. ''¿Quien será a esta hora?'' dije mientras veía mi reloj. ''Son las cuatro de la tarde! A qué persona se le ocurre venir a esta hora! __Ahhh!'' __me dirigí a la puerta solo para encontrarme a Dick._

-¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunte sorprendida._

-vine a hablarte de Wally. _Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

-¿Qué pasa con Wally? _Pregunte preocupada mientras le daba espacio a Dick para que pasara y se sentara en el sofa. ''Si se puso fatal porque la muy perra de Linda lo está engañando con cualquier hombre o cosa que se le pone enfrente….. Soy capaz de matarla, cortarle todas las partes del cuerpo y venderlas en un mercado negro…. Creo que nadie querría compras sus asquerosas partes del cuerpo…. Pero da igual!''_

-Sabes que Wally ha estado actuando raro últimamente….

-Escupe de una vez lo que me quieres decir! _Dije ''algo'' desesperada_

-A Wally le gustas! _Dijo Dick así de simple ''Que! Ahora Dick también anda con eso que le gusto a Wally….Se supone que Wally me tendría que decir si le gusto y el no me ha dicho nada!''_

-ja ja ja…. Qué buena broma Dick…. Si yo le gustara a Wally el no estaría de novio con Linda. _Dije mientras rodaba los ojos y me cruzaba de brazos._

-Tú más que nadie sabe que Wally es un idiota!

-Sí, eso ya lo sé….

-Entonces sabrías que el muy idiota solo estaba saliendo con Linda para ponerte celosa! _''Estúpido Wally!''_

-PORQUE NO ME LO DIJO ANTES! _Grite mientras me paraba del asiento y sostenía a Dick por la camisa._

-Porque tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar! _Dijo con una mirada de susto._

-Es un imbécil y un cobarde! Que quería…. que yo le dijera que me gusta! _Grite mientras soltaba a Dick._

-Los dos son unos tontos…. Casi todos sabían que ustedes dos se gustaban….

-Entonces quieres que yo le diga a Wally que me gusta! Él es el HOMBRE se supone que él debería declararse! Grite furiosa. _''¡¿Como se supone que debo reaccionar?! Me acabo de enterar de que a Wally le gusto y por la boca de otra persona que NO es él!''_

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes que le gustas a Wally?

-¡¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?! Él muy cobarde me ha estado ignorando todo el maldito día! Y luego se pone como psicópata solo porque estaba con un amigo! Sabes lo que voy a hacer! Iré a su casa y le diré que es un imbécil, menso, inmaduro y que ni siquiera tiene el valor de declarársele a una chica! _Grite furiosa mientras me ponía mis zapatos. ''Wally, eres el chico más tonto que he conocido….''_

-¿A dónde vas? _Pregunto Dick desde la sala._

-Ya te dije….. Iré a decirle todo eso a Wally y si es posible le romperé la cara al imbécil porque no tuvo el valor para decirme que le gusto! _Grite mientras abría la puerta y salía de mi casa. ''ES UN COBARDE!''_

* * *

**Nota: disculpen que sea demasiado corto…. Pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá más salseo! Y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión… ¿en donde les gustaría que fuera la primera cita de Wally y Jinx? Yo estaba pensando que fueran a jugar Gotcha… si les gusta mi idea dejen un comentario y si no pues podrían darme una idea…. no soy buena en eso de las citas T_T **


	22. Él es Julieta!

_Iba hecha una furia! ''Y como no si el muy imbéciles no me dijo que le gustaba!'' me dirigía corriendo a la casa de Wally, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue somatar la puerta hasta que el idiota se dignara a darme la cara y abrir la puerta….. Pasaron unos segundos y la madre de Wally fue la que me abrió la puerta. ''Aparte de cobarde es un haragán por no venir a abrirme la puerta.''_

-Nicole…. Que agradable sorpresa! ¿Quieres pasar? _Pregunto la madre de Wally._

-Gracias. _Dije mientras entraba a la casa._

-¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Vine a buscar a Wally…. Se encuentra aquí?. _Pregunte de manera desesperad. _

-Sí, está en su habitación pero me dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara.

-No se preocupe….. No lo voy a molestar. _Dije mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente…. Llegue a su habitación y avente la puerta. En ese momento sentí como alguien me abrazaba._

-Jinxy! Ese depravado te hizo algo? _Pregunto mientras me veía._

- ERES UN ESTUPIDO! JAVIER NO ES UN DEPRAVADO! _Grite furiosa._ –Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE GUSTABA. '_'Mi paciencia termino! Wally es un menso!'' _

-PORQUE TU NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE GUSTABA! _Me grito Wally!_

-CUIDADITO CON EL TONO! Le grite.

-Está bien Jinxy. _Dijo asustado. ''Asi me gusta! ''_

-TU ERES EL HOMBRE….. SE SUPONE QUE LOS HOMBRES SE LE DECLARAN A LAS CHICAS! _Grite de manera acusadora mientras lo apuntaba a la cara._

-Por Dios! Jinx…. Estamos en el siglo XXI ahora las chicas se le declaran a los chicos! _Dijo Wally mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos. _

-Y AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE QUIERES QUE YO TE INVITE A SALIR? _Pregunte de manera sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos._

-No estaría nada mal ehhh!

-PUES…. BIEN! ES UNA CITA! _Le grite enojada._

-Bien! Una cita…. ¿A qué hora? _Pregunto el muy descarado!_

-MAÑANA A LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE….. Y SE PUNTUAL! PORQUE YO TE VENDRE A BUSCAR A ESA HORA! _Le grite mientras salía de su habitación. ''Vaya eso fue lo más extraño!'' pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras._

-Nicole ¿Está todo bien? _Pregunto la madre de Wally._

-Sí, señora West…. Solo le vine a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Wally…. Nos vemos mañana! _Le dije mientras salía de la casa. Iba de camino a mi casa cuando me tope con Toni, Kory y Rachel._

-Oye Niki ¿Ya resolviste las cosas con Wally o te vas a quedar con ese chico tan guapo que te llego a buscar a la Escuela? _pregunto Toni con una mano en la cadera._

-Si! Ya resolví las cosas con el idiota de Wally. _Dije todavía enojada mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

-Eso significa que ya son novios amiga Nicole_! Pregunto Kory mientras juntaba las manos._

-Nooo! Significa que lo más probable es que yo le tenga que pedir que sea mi novio…. Porque conociendo a ese cobarde…. Ni siquiera a eso se dignara.

-No te entendí nada! _Dijo Toni. _–A ver…. Siguen siendo amigos? _Pregunto curiosa._

-No lo sé…. Yo le pedí que saliera conmigo porque ese menso ni para eso tuvo valor! _Dije furiosa. _

-ya cálmate…. Agradece que no te lo haya pedido él. _Dijo Rachel con voz monótona. _

-Noo! Se supone que él me lo tendría que haber pedido de la forma más romántica que una chica pueda imaginar! _Dije de manera soñadora….. Pero regrese a la cruda realidad._ –Pero como el pendejo que es…. YO se lo tuve que pedir!

-y a donde lo llevaras? _Pregunto Toni en tono de broma. ''A un lugar donde pueda desquitarme!''_

-Estaba pensando en ir a jugar Gotcha…. _Dije, Rachel simplemente levanto una ceja._

-Hablas enserio? _Pregunto Toni sorprendida._

-Si! Que tiene de malo…. Además podre desquitarme con él! _Dije de manera tranquila mientras me encogía de hombros._

-Amiga Nicole ¿Qué es Gotcha? _Pregunto Kory._

-es un juego donde se lanzan bolitas de pintura! _Dije emocionada._

-Ohhh eso suena glorioso! _Dijo Kori alegre._

-Y peligroso! _Dijo Toni_ –La última vez que yo jugué Gotcha me quedaron un montón de moretones!

-Eso planean hacer en su primera cita? _Pregunto Rachel algo interesada. _

-SI! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No nada…. Simplemente que es raro en la primera cita. _Dijo Toni_. –Niki y como te vas a vestir para esa maravillosa cita con tu Romeo?

-Primero que nada él no es Romeo…. Más bien seria Julieta…. Y segundo…. No había pensado en eso… _''Como se supone que me tengo que vestir para ir a una cita con alguien que me ha visto hasta en pijama!''_

-No te preocupes Niki que aquí estas en manos expertas. _Dijo Toni mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Kory._

-Si! Amiga Nicole! Te vamos a dejar maravillosa! _Dijo Kori alegre._

* * *

**Nota: podrían comentar si les gusto el capitulo…. Y estaba pensando en hacer una historia en donde se narre en la forma en que chico bestia se le declaro a Raven…. Si les gusta mi idea me podrían decir quién quieren que narre la historia chico bestia o Raven? (será gracioso…. Porque creo que lo gracioso me sale de forma natural jajaja)**


	23. Código de Chicas'

**(Al día siguiente) **

_Me encontraba con las chicas ya que ellas me ayudarían a prepararme para la cita con mi Julieta. ''Ellas me darán buenos consejos'' pensé mientras me acomodaba en el sofá. _

-Muy bien Niki, ustedes irán a comer después de jugar Gotcha. _Dijo Toni mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. ''Ni que fuera una estrategia militar.''_

-Amiga Nicole…. Acuérdate que eructar después de comer es como decir que te gusto la comida….. Entonces tendrás que eructar! _Dijo Kory mientras la veía de manera extraña. ''Nooo! Yo no voy a eructar enfrente de Wally…. Además de donde saco eso Kory?"_

-Oye Kory de donde sacaste eso que eructar es de ''buena'' educación? _Pregunto Rachel mientras bajaba su libro._

-Es parte de mi cultura…. _Dijo Kory feliz. ''Cultura más rara la de Kory.''_

-COMO IBA DICIENDO. _Hablo más fuerte Toni._ –Tienes que actuar de manera natural…. Como si fuera una salida de amigos y solo eso…. Ya sabes tienes que hacerte la difícil y ni se te ocurra besarlo en la primera cita…. Así lo dejaras con las ganas y el te tendrá que invitarte a la siguiente cita. _Dijo Toni de manera sabia. ''él muy cobarde no se atreverá a invitarme a la siguiente cita…. Es más YO tendré que hacerlo!''_ –Bien…. Ahora vamos a practicar. _Dijo Toni mientras se ponía una hoja de papel con la cara de Wally en el rostro. _**(N/A: eso hacía con mis amigas XD)**

-Hola mami ven con papi. _Dijo Toni con voz masculina. ''No! No puedo hacer esto!'' pensé mientras me empezaba a reír._ –Niki Concéntrate…. _Grito Toni._

-Eso es lo más ridículo que hayan hecho. _Dijo Rachel rodando los ojos._

-Amiga Rachel! Yo creo que es una maravillosa forma para practicar la cita que tendrá nuestra amiga Nicole! _Dijo Kory juntando las manos y con una mirada soñadora._

-Está bien! Está bien! No me voy a reír! _Dije limpiándome las lágrimas de risa._ –Pero trata de hablar como Wally.

-Que! ¿No te gusta mi voz masculina? _Dijo Toni con ''Voz'' de macho._

-Sigamos practicando! _Dije _

-Bien…. Ya sabes imagina que soy Wally. _Dijo Toni poniéndose la hoja de papel con la cara de Wally. _

-Y esto de que me servirá? _Pregunte _

-Hará que no te quedes congelada cuando te hable! _Dijo Toni. _

-Bien! Continuemos.

-Hola hermosa! _Dijo ''Wally''_

-Hola Wally. _Dije tratando de contener la risa. _

-¿Cómo has estado preciosa?

-Bien y Tú?

-CORTE! _Grito Toni._ –Lo estás haciendo mal! Te dije que tienes que hacerte la difícil! No la desesperada! _Me grito mientras me apuntaba._ –Tienes que contestarme algo como mmm tanto te interesa saber? _Dijo Toni mientras se veía las uñas._ –No puedes contestarle Bien y tú? O algo así! Creerá que te lo quieres llevar a la cama! _Dijo Toni de manara exagerada. ''Toni está loca si cree que le voy a contestar así a Wally.''_ –Muy bien ahora que ya sabes cómo tienes que contestar sigamos. Toma #3! _Grito Toni. ''Esto no es una película!''_

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-Tanto te interesa saber? _Dije tratando de seguirle la corriente a Toni. _

-Por supuesto Cariño! _Dijo ''Wally''_

-Pues en ese caso…. estoy bien.

-CORTE! _Grito Toni. ''Y ahora que hice mal?_'' –Niki ya te lo dije! Tienes que hacerte la difícil…. Como si no te interesara Wally.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! Si lo invite a salir es porque me interesa! _Grite ya harta de esta ''practica'' _

-Tú no entiendes Niki! El código de chicas dice así: si te quiere hablar…. Que te llame! Si te quiere ver…. Que venga! Él tiene que ser el interesado y tú tienes que hacerte la interesante! _Dijo Toni mientras enumeraba cada ''regla'' con los dedos._

-Es suficiente! _Grite cansada de todo lo que estaba diciendo Toni._

-Porque no simplemente tratas a Wally como siempre lo has tratado. _Dijo Rachel cansada de escuchar tantos gritos._

-Si amiga Nicole! _Dijo Kory._

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer! Además todavía me tengo que ''arreglar'' para la cita. _''Solo me pondré unos jeans, una blusa y mis converse…. Igual iremos a jugar Gotcha y ahí podre matar a Wally a sangre fría.'' _

-A qué hora le dijiste a Wally que estarías en su casa? _Pregunto Rachel._

-A las cinco.

-Pues ya deberías estar lista porque son las cuatro y media. _Dijo Rachel con voz monótona. Corrí a mi habitación, me cambie lo más rápido que pude…._

-Niki ya sabes que me puedes llamar si tienes problemas con algo! _Me grito Toni._

_Y Salí corriendo a la casa de Wally…. ''Solo espero llegar a tiempo! Espera un segundo….'' Pensé mientras me detenía ''Él es el hombre! Él me debería venir a buscar!'' me cruce de brazos. ''Mmmm bueno hare que el idiota espere unos quince minutos….'' Pensé mientras caminaba de manera lenta hacia la casa de Wally. ''Ya saben que una chica se tiene que dar a desear…. Por eso siempre nos tardamos cuando nos arreglamos.''_

* * *

**Nota: si algún chico está leyendo mi historia! Ya saben ''El código de chicas.'' (Son bromas) pero déjenme reviews! Es que no se pero yo siento que como que a algunas personas les da vergüenza dejarme reviews y por eso no lo hacen! Enserio si es por eso…. Saben de que estamos en confianza! y recuerden que me pueden dar sugerencias! XD**


	24. Hombre Caído!

_Me dirigía a la casa de Wally caminando de manera lenta…. Lo más lento posible. ''como dijo Toni: si me quiere ver que venga! Es que no sé cómo se me ocurrió invitarlo! Él debería de ir a buscarme a MI casa…. Pero bueno ahora solo lo tendré que hacer esperar….''_

**(15 minutos después)**

_Llegue a la casa de Wally y él me estaba esperando sentado en la entrada de su casa. Lo que traía puesto era un smoking? _

-Hola Wally….

-a qué hora dijimos Nicole? _Pregunto Wally mientras observaba su reloj._

-A las cinco. _Le conteste con una sonrisa. _

-y que hora es? _Pregunto viéndome de manera acusadora. ''Que le pasa!'' vi mi reloj y vi la hora._

-Las cinco y diez.

-cinco y cuarto tengo yo! _Me dijo acusadoramente. '' Aun tiene el descaro de decirme que vine tarde! Es un desgraciado!''_

-Hay si ahora Yo soy la mala…. YO te invite…. Asi que la culpable soy YO. Verdad! _Le dije cansada de esta conversación y Wally me observaba de pies a cabeza. ''Que le pasa? Ha de estar cautivado con lo hermosa que soy y eso que no me puse sexy.'' –Bueno…. Vámonos. Dije mientras empezaba a caminar. ''Wally camina como si estuviera estreñido!'' _

-Te encuentras bien? _Le pregunte._

-Claro…. Porque no habría de estarlo. _Dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo, en ese momento me sonroje y voltee a ver a otro lado para que no me viera. Todo el camino, el desgraciado me estuvo ignorando, ni siquiera se digno a dirigirme la palabra! ''Que estará pensando!'' hasta que por fin llegamos al lugar en donde me iba a desquitar…. Me iba a vengar por todo lo que ese maldito me hizo sufrir! Wally se quedo viendo el lugar sorprendido._

-Gotcha? Vamos a jugar Gotcha? _Por fin pregunto algo._

-Si! Es tan emocionante!

-pero…. Pero…. estaremos en el mismo equipo verdad? _Pregunto afligido._

-Si…. Claro…. El mismo equipo…. _Dije con una sonrisa. ''no! De esta no se salva…. Aquí alguien va a morir y no seré yo.'' Nos pusimos el traje para empezara la masacre, íbamos a jugar a speedball donde Wally podrá correr pero no escapar…. Vi como a Wally le costaba ponerse el traje. ''Tendré que ayudarlo.'' Pensé mientras me acercaba para ayudarlo…. Pero unos niños brutos me empujaron y por accidente quede en una posición incómoda…. Estaba oliendo el maravilloso aroma que desprendía Wally…. En ese momento me acorde lo que dijo Toni: ''Tienes que hacerte la difícil…. Si no el pensara que te lo quieres llevar a la cama!.'' Me separe rápidamente de Wally y creo que estaba toda sonrojada y me tape la cara para que no me viera. ''Porque tiene que oler tan bien!''_

-Bueno Vamos a jugar! _Dije dándome la vuelta para no ver a Wally._

-Si va-vamos! _Tartamudeo._

_Llegamos al capo de batalla…. a Wally le costaba caminar. ''Mucho mejor para mi…. Presa fácil!'' _

-y bien Jinxy…. Cuando empezamos? _Dijo con el arma en manos._

-AHORA! _Grite disparándole en todo el cuerpo._

-HEY! _Dijiste que éramos del mismo equipo. Dijo Wally tratando de esquivar las bolitas de pintura._

-TU MISMO LO DIJISTE! ERAMOS…. _Grite._ –AHORA, DISPARA COBARDE!

-NO LE VOY A DISPARAR A UNA CHICA! _Grito Wally Tratando de correr._

-PUES YO SI! _Grite mientras le seguía disparando._

-BUENO, SI ASI LO QUIERES! _Grito mientras empezaba a disparar. ''Es un maldito! Como le puede disparar a una chica! En especial a mí!'' pensé mientras seguía disparando. ''tengo una idea! es hora de utilizar mis habilidades de actriz.''_

-Ahhh! _Grite_ _mientras me tiraba al suelo y me salían lágrimas falsas. _–Wally…. Cómo pudiste…. Me lastimaste! _Dije llorando y Wally asustado se acerco para ayudarme._

-Jinxy! Estas bien? Yo no te quería lastimar…. Lo juro! _Dijo preocupado ''llego la hora.''_

**BANG!**

-Ahhhh! MI OJO! _Grito Wally mientras caía al suelo. ''Mierda! Será que le dolió demasiado?''_

-Wally lo siento…. Yo no quería dispararte en el ojo…. _Dije preocupada mientras gateaba y lo veía tirado en el suelo. ''no quiero tener un marido sin ojo!'' pensé afligida. _

-Tranquila Jinxy…. Estoy bien…. No es nada grave…. Verdad? Pregunto tratando de abrir el ojo…. _''Ohh por Dios, tiene el ojo morado…. Y no es por la pintura.''_

-salgamos de aquí….

-Nooo! Yo no quiero ir al hospital! _Grito cubriéndose el ojo. _

-Tranquilo yo te lo voy a curar. _Dije parándome y me dirigí a la enfermería a pedir un botiquín medico. Nos sentamos en una banca y yo trataba de curarle el ojo._

-Hayyy! Me duele Jinxy. _Grito y yo me acerque para tener más cuidado, él también se estaba acercando y se me quedaba viendo a los ojos…. Bueno con el único ojo que tenia bueno. ''Ohhh! Esta es mi oportunidad para robarle un beso….'' En ese momento escuche la voz de Toni. ''ni se te ocurra besarlo en la primera…. Ni se te ocurra. Ni se te ocurra…..'' La escuche con eco en mi cabeza, fue ahí cuando agache mi cabeza para evitar besarlo. _

-Ahhhh! Mi ojo. _Grito Wally._

-Ohh! Lo siento_. Dije poniéndole un parche en el ojo…. ''Soy una estúpida! Esto me pasa por seguir los consejos de Toni!_''-Lo siento mucho Wally. _Dije mientras le daba un abrazo y Wally me lo devolvía…. Pasaron unos minutos y esto ya se había vuelto incomodo para mi…. Trate de separarme de Wally pero él aun me estaba abrazando…._

-oye…. Wally…. Podrías soltarme? _Dije tratando de separarme un poco._

-Ahh! Si… claro. _Dijo mientras me soltaba de manera rápida. _

-Wally…. Tienes hambre? _Pregunte._

-Si…. Después del golpe que recibí…. Se me abrió el apetito. _''y aun me recuerda del golpe que le di!''_ –Solo espérame un rato solo voy al baño. _Dijo caminando. ''Ni modo, me toca esperarlo…. Ohh! Ya se voy a llamar a Toni para contarle del desastre!'' pensé mientras marcaba_ _el numero._

-Hey! Niki…. Estas siguiendo mis consejos verdad?

-Si! Y eso casi me costó la vida de Wally.

-A que te refieres?

-Le dispare en el ojo! Casi lo dejo irreconocible! Y sabes qué? él casi ni me dirige la palabra! _Grite enojada._

-Tranquila…. Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente…. Después él ira corriendito hacia ti…. Solo sigue mis consejos al pie de la letra! Y Recuerda…. Ni se te ocurra besarlo!

**Nota: dejen su review si les gusto el capitulo! XD **


	25. Que estará pensando?

**Nota: Me dejaron un review preguntándome si Wally cuando jugaron Gotcha llevaba de esos lentes que se usan…. Ustedes saben que cuando una persona invita tiene que pagar... **

* * *

_Después de que termine de hablar con Toni me quede esperando a que Wally saliera del baño. '' ¡¿Que tanto se tarda en el baño?! Y los hombres dicen que nosotras nos tardamos horas allí…. Ahhhh! Por eso es que Wally caminaba raro! Esta estreñido! Y como el caballero que es no me iba a decir: oye Jinxy estoy estreñido!'' se tardo cinco minutos en salir del baño. ''Ahhh! Me muero del hambre! Wally es un desconsiderado en tardarse en el baño…. A parte de eso YO tuve que pagar por el juago de Gotcha…. Y saben por qué? Porque YO invite a Wally a una cita…. Entonces a MI me toco pagar…. Solo espero que Wally pague por la comida!'' pensé mientras Wally se acercaba… _

-Oye Wally estas bien?

-si…. Vamos a un restaurante. _Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y yo me sonrojaba. ''Ahhhh! Qué emoción! Tranquila recuerda actuar de manera natural.''_

-Si! Es que tengo hamb….

-Noooo! No digas eso, solo vamos! _Dijo Wally asustado? ''Que le pasa? Ohhh! Ya sé…. Se preocupa porque tengo hambre y quiere que lleguemos rápido a un restaurante… que lindo de su parte… ojala y no me toque pagar a mí.'' Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras caminábamos…. Cuando íbamos caminando Wally ni siquiera me hablaba. '' ¿y ahora que está pensando? Y si se enamoro de la perra barata más fácil que la tabla del uno!'' pensé entrando en pánico mientras le apretaba la mano a Wally. ''Noooo! Tranquila…. Ya sabes que la imaginación es el peor enemigo…. Bueno cuando se trata de tu novio engañándote o pensando en otra persona…. Calma…. Solo tengo que actuar de manera natural, ya no voy a seguir con algunos de los consejos de Toni! solo está empeorando mi cita…. Y si Wally no inicia la conversación YO tendré que iniciarla….. Pero ¡¿qué le digo?!''_

-Oye Wally…. A qué hora me dijiste que sería la carrera que tendrías? _Pregunte interesada._

-Ahhh! Será a las diez. _Dijo Wally observándome de manera rara. ''Que está pensando?''_

-Ohh! Bueno…. Puedo invitar a Toni verdad?

-ehhh si…. Claro. _Dijo Wally algo asustado?_

-bueno, entonces te estaré apoyando en toda la carrera! Y espero que le ganes a todos los demás! _Dije con una sonrisa._

-Uhhh! Si…. Yo voy a ganar por ti Jinxy… _Dijo Wally desviando la mirada. ''Ohhh es tan dulce! Va a ganar por mi!'' pensé mientras me sonrojaba._

-Que tierno y lindo eres! _Dije en voz baja. ''Estúpida! Se supone que no tiene que saber que me gusta demasiado!'' y Wally me volteo a ver horrorizado. ''Ohhh noo, ya no le gusto! Tendré que conquistarlo entonces….'' en ese momento llegamos al restaurante. ''Bueno…. Si a Wally le gustaba desde que éramos amigos…. Entonces tendré que actuar como si aun fuéramos amigos.'' Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa. ''tengo que actuar como siempre.''_

-Oye Wally que vas a comer? _Pregunte._

-no sé…. _Dijo cubriendo su rostro con el menú. ''Ni siquiera me ve a la cara!'' pensé enojada._

-En ese caso…. Te toca pagar por la comida! Porque tengo demasiada hambre! _Dije enojada y Wally bajo el menú y vi su rostro sorprendido. ''Acaso quería que YO también pagara por la comida! Es un desconsiderado!.''_

* * *

**Nota: Disculpen que sea demasiado corto…. Es que casi que no se me ocurre nada y quiero subir también el capítulo de Wally. Si me podrían ayudar, se los juro se irán al cielo con todo y zapatos XD**

**P.D: Jinx no tiene demasiado presupuesto para la cita jajaja XD**


	26. Mi momento romántico!

**Nota: este capítulo está dedicado para mi prima Jade…. Que en este momento se encuentra en un mejor lugar T_T también me gustaría agradecer a las personas que leen este finc **

* * *

-En ese caso…. Te toca pagar por la comida! Porque tengo demasiada hambre! _Dije enojada y Wally bajo el menú y vi su rostro sorprendido. ''Acaso quería que YO también pagara por la comida! Es un desconsiderado!.'' _

-NO TE GUSTO! _Grito Wally apuntándome con un dedo. ''ese idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso?''_

- ¡¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE PARA SEPARARTE DE LINDA CREES QUE NO ME GUSTAS?! _Grite levantándome de mi asiento. _–¡¿ACASO TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE SUFRI?! _''es un estúpido!'' _

-Solo lo hiciste porque me quieres hacer sufrir! Y luego fugarte con Edgar_! Dijo Wally ''¿Quién diablos es Edgar?''_

-YO NO CONOSCO A NINGUN EDGAR! _Grite furiosa_ –y en serio ¿crees que me gustaría hacerte sufrir? _Pregunte en voz baja y Wally solo se dedico a asentir con la cabeza…. Eso fue lo que más me dolió. ''Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo sufrir_ ''–Entonces creo que esto no funcionara…. _Dije decepcionada caminando hacia la salida. ''Esta cita fue un desastre! Si Toni no me hubiera dado esos consejos tal vez hubiera salido mejor! Y Wally cree que solo lo quiero hacer sufrir!'' pensé cansada, en ese momento vi la hora en mi teléfono y me fije que eran las siete y media…. ''Genial! Y se me olvido decirle a mis padres que saldría….'' Me dirigí corriendo a mi casa._

* * *

**(15 minutos después)**

_Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre…. Me sentía fatal y como no si la persona a quien más quiero solo cree que le quiero hacer daño. Me acosté un rato en el sofá, y vi como mi mamá se acercaba a mí._

-Cariño ¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí con Wally. _Dije así de simple._

-¿y cómo te fue en tu cita? _Pregunto mi mamá curiosa ''¡Que le hace pensar que fui a una cita con Wally!''_

-MAMÁ! No fue una cita…. _Dije desviando la mirada mientras caminaba al refrigerador buscando algo para comer. ''Que vergonzoso seria contarle todo lo que hice a mi mamá.'' _–solo fuimos a jugar Gotcha….

-cariño…. Sabes que puedes decirme si te gusta Wally. '_'ja… sí, claro… para que después me moleste toda mi familia…. No gracias.'' pensé mientras comía una rebanada de pastel._ **(N/A: mi familia eso hace! XD)**

-mamá estoy muy cansada…. _Dije mientras me estiraba._

-pero…. Cariño! Tengo que saber si te gusta algún chico! Dijo mi mamá.

-Estaré en mi habitación! _Grite mientras salía del comedor y subía las escaleras lo más rápido posible. ''Todo sea por evitar esa conversación!'' me dije mentalmente cerrando la puerta de mi habitación con llave. ''ufff…. Aquí estaré a salvo!'' pensé mientras me acostaba en mi cama y recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Wally. ''tan mala persona cree que soy…. Tal vez soy algo egoísta, enojada, celosa pero yo no me atrevería a hacerle daño a Wally….'' Pensé con tristeza abrazando mi almohada. ''si no hubiera empezado con ese estúpido plan de destruir la relación de Wally nada de esto estaría pasando…. Y Wally aun seria mi amigo…. Y yo solo estaría viendo como él es feliz con la suripanta de Linda.'' Pensé mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos y apretaba mas la almohada. ''Lo hecho, hecho esta! Solo espero que algún día Wally me pueda perdonar por todo lo que le hice…'' pensé secándome las lagrimas. En ese momento escuche a alguien tocar mi puerta. ''Porque no me dejen desahogarme y morir de dolor!''_

-Cariño! _Dijo mi mamá_ –abre la puerta! _''Nooo! No quiero que me vea llorar!'' en ese momento me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño que tenía en mi habitación me eche agua en la cara para tratar de que no se notara que estuve llorando. _–Cariño! Wally está esperando a que salgas! _''Oh mierda! Tengo que arreglarme.'' Pensé viéndome en el espejo y dándome rápidamente una ''manita de gato'' ''Dios estoy entrando en pánico! ¿Y para que vino Wally?'' pensé preocupada mientras abría la puerta. _

-Qué bueno que saliste…. Porque Wally te está esperando en la entrada de la casa! _Dijo mi mamá algo enojada. ''si, si, si….''_

-y porque no lo dejaste pasar? _Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros_

-Le dije que pasara pero dijo que te esperaría a que salieras…. Mi niñita ya creció! Bob trae la cámara_! Le grito mi mamá a mi papá. ''Que vergüenza! Por eso no les dije que saldría con Wally!''_

-hay no! _Susurre mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía a Wally parado en la entrada de mi casa con ambas manos en la espalda…. Me acerque a él y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que mis padres no hicieran algo para avergonzarme más…. ''Soy lo suficientemente capaz de avergonzarme a mi misma…. Para que mis padres traten de hacerlo.''_

-¿Qué te trae aquí? _Pregunte con la mirada gacha._

-Jinxy…. Yo…. Quería disculparme contigo…. Yo se que tu no querías hacerme daño y hasta ahora lo entiendo! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy muy estúpido y tuve que seguir los consejos que me dio Víctor! Tú no sabes lo nervioso que me siento cuando estoy contigo…. _Dijo Wally mientras me levantaba el rostro con su mano y yo me sonrojaba._ –siento que se me revuelve el estomago cuando estoy contigo…. _Luego susurro algo que no entendí pero no me importo porque este era como un sueño hecho realidad para mí! ''Óhhh qué emoción! Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha dicho Wally!'' en ese momento Wally se arrodillo y me dio unas rosas. ''Ahhh! Qué emoción! Tranquila mantén la calma…. Actúa de manera natural!'' _

-Jinxy…. _Dijo Wally sonrojándose. ''Le gusto! Si!''_ -¿Quieres ser mi novia? _''Al diablo con eso de actuar de manera natural!''_

-Si! _Dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso…. Ese fue un beso tierno, sentí que volé por unos segundos…. Ambos nos separamos y nos dedicamos una sonrisa de enamorados._

-BOB TE DIJE QUE TRAJERAS LA CAMARA! TE LO DIJE CIENTOS DE VECES! _Grito mi mamá arruinando mi momento romántico._

-MAMÁ! _Grite sonrojada mientras Wally me tomaba la mano._

-Jinxy…. Yo me tengo que ir…. Nos vemos mañana. _Dijo Wally y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida…. Él camino de retroceso hasta su auto y yo espere hasta que se fuera. _

-Ohhhh! Mi princesita ya tiene novio! _Dijo mi mamá_ –Solo espero que West no haga sufrir a mi tesoro! _Dijo mi padre ''algo'' enojado. ''Si! Ya es oficial! Soy la novia de Wally!'' pensé mientras saltaba de la alegría! _

**Continuara?**

* * *

**Nota: Por favor díganme si les gusto! No saben lo mucho que me costó hacer este capítulo…. No soy buena para el tipo de cosas románticas! Ohh por favor! Déjenme sus comentarios….**


End file.
